En otras palabras, Amor igual a Arte
by Deidara-San
Summary: Sakura, cansada de que la desprecien y subestimen, decide unirse a Akatsuki. Allí tendrá que hacer ciertas cosas pero... ¿podrá? También encontrará allí al amor de su vida, Deidara... ¿durará su amor?, ¿será todo color de rosa? Tipo: DeixSaku Advertencias: Lemon.
1. Encuentro

_Recuerda... El arte nace de sentimientos geniales, como el amor. En otras palabras, A__mor igual a Arte._

Capítulo 1: Encuentro.

Uno de los equipos de Akatsuki volvía de cobrar su recompensa por la cabeza del monje Chiriku, cuando fueron sorprendidos por unos cuantos cazadores ANBU de la Aldea de la Hoja, cinco en total.

Hidan esbozó una sonrisa, el y su compañero ya se estaban preparando para atacar cuando una figura saltó de entre los árboles del bosque y se interpuso entre los Akatsuki y los ANBU, llamando la atención de los 7 ninjas.

- Me buscan a mi.- dijo fríamente la voz femenina que provenía de aquella figura –Ustedes dos, (refiriéndose a Hidan y Kakuzu) no se metan.-

Los ANBU se abalanzaron sobre aquella chica con todo tipo de armas y justus, a los que la muchacha evadía fácilmente, como si ya fuera algo rutinario para ella. En los cinco minutos que siguieron ya había acabado con todos los cazadores haciendo uso solamente de su fuerza.

Ante esto, Hidan quedó altamente sorprendido, y al ver la sed de sangre que emanaban los ojos de la niña, decidió llamar su atención.

- Hey, tu, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó. La muchacha lo miró con desinterés y, para sorpresa del ninja, le respondió con otra pregunta.

- ¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

- Porque podrías sernos de mucha utilidad en la organización de la que formo parte.

Al escuchar esto la ninja se sorprendió. En toda su vida sólo había escuchado las palabras "Eres un estorbo" o "No tienes lo que se necesita para esta misión". Ahora alguien le estaba diciendo que podría ser útil, no, aún mejor, muy útil y al parecer ese hombre estaba sumamente interesado en que ella los acompañara.

Obviamente, la niña no dejó que ambos hombres notaran su sorpresa ante tales palabras, por lo que siguió siendo indiferente.

- Akatsuki, ah?- Respondió la chica, pues aunque sus capas los delataban, quería estar segura de lo que iba a hacer.

- Yo soy Hidan, y el es mi compañero, Kakuzu- Dijo el hombre de pelo blanco señalando al ninja próximo a él. Kakuzu estaba mirando para otro lado y no se molestó en voltear.

La muchacha no se inmutó ante la reacción tan indiferente del enmascarado, y siguió hablando refiriéndose a Hidan.

- Y… ¿por qué crees que les sería útil en Akatsuki?- Preguntó.

- Verás, al parecer eres muy fuerte y tienes excelentes reflejos.- Afirmó el peliblanco- ¿Tienes alguna otra habilidad?

-Muchas otras, aunque debo confesar que por el momento sólo puedo usar mi fuerza y ninjutsu médico.

Las palabras "ninjutsu médico" quedaron resonando en la cabeza de Hidan, hace no muchos días había escuchado a su líder decir que les faltaba un ninja médico en su organización. A pesar de esto, no podía determinar cuál era el nivel del ninjutsu de la niña, ya que no había terminado con un solo rasguño después de la pelea contra aquellos cinco hombres que ahora yacían en el piso como no más que unos simples cadáveres.

- Y… ¿de qué nivel es tu ninjutsu médico?- Indagó el hombre.

- Es excelente.- Respondió la muchacha.

- Entonces, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos y formar parte de Akatsuki?

- Dime... ¿cuáles son sus planes? - Preguntó ella sin dejar de lado su tono indiferente.

- Eso no puedes saberlo por el momento, tampoco puedo afirmar con certeza si el Líder te aceptará, pero por el momento eres buena, y si demuestras ser mejor podrás entrar sin ningún problema.

- Hidan, vámonos, no tenemos todo el día- Reprochó Kakuzu, su voz de ultratumba estremeció un tanto a la niña, aunque ésta no lo aparentó. El peliblanco sólo miró a su compañero con fastidio y luego se refirió nuevamente a la ninja.

- Y bien… ¿Qué decides?

- Acepto- Respondió ésta

- Bien, entonces vámonos. Aunque… aún no se tu nombre.

- Sakura Haruno.

- Haruno... Haruno... ¿hablas del mismo clan Haruno que fue exterminado hace como 10 años?- Preguntó mientras comenzaban su viaje. Sakura lo miró con cierta nostalgia en sus ojos, por lo que el peliblanco asumió que así era. -Entonces vienes de Konoha.- Añadió, ya que hasta ese entonces no se había fijado en su banda, nisiquiera sabía si la traía consigo.

- Así es.- Respondió Sakura mostrando la banda que llevaba como sujetador de cabello. Al verla Hidan dejó escapar una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?¿Acaso tienes algún problema?- Indagó la Haruno empezando a molestarse.

- Verás - Replicó Hidan pasándole un kunai - ahora que te unirás a nosotros debes rayarla, como demostración de que estás dispuesta a romper todos los lazos que alguna vez tuviste.- Al oír esto Sakura se sonrojó un poco, ¿cómo pudo ser que se le halla olvidado?, tomó el kunai y rayó su protector justo por la mitad.

- Listo. Aun asi... no se si voy a poder ingresar, al menos eso dijiste tu.

- Presiento que si, tus habilidades son increíbles.- Dijo Hidan alagando a la muchacha.

- Muchas gracias, pero aun no has visto todo.- Replicó en un tono algo creído.

- Eso espero. Con eso no te aceptarían ni aunque fueras la última opción.- Esta vez fue Kakuzu el que habló. Al escuchar esto Sakura se incomodó un poco, pero Hidan saltó rápidamente en su defensa.

- Cállate Kakuzu, ¿no oíste que tiene habilidades médicas? es justo lo que necesitamos en Akatsuki, además su fuerza es sorprendente, apostaría a que sobrepasa la tuya.- Dijo esto último con un tono burlón.

- Es mejor que no metas tus narices en temas que no sabes, Hidan.- Respondió Kakuzu con cierto desprecio hacia su compañero, ya que le había molestado semejante comparación. 'Es sólo una niñita' pensaba el enmascarado 'No podría sobrepasar nunca mis habilidades'.

Luego de esto todos guardaron silencio y aceleraron el paso. Sakura todavía se sentía algo incómoda ante el comentario del Akatsuki, pero no se dejó llevar, sólo se dijo a si misma que nadie jamás volvería a subestimarla, no lo permitiría.

A la media hora de lo sucedido, aproximadamente, Hidan volvió a interrogar a Sakura, aunque las respuestas que obtuvo no fueron las más satisfactorias.

- ¿Por qué abandonaste Konoha?- Preguntó sacando el comentario de la nada.

- Ya no puedo confiar en nadie más en esa aldea.- Respondió ella.

- Y... ¿cuáles son esas habilidades de las que tanto hablas?- Interrogó nuevamente a Sakura

- Mis habilidades hm... por el momento no puedo mostrártelas, pero una vez que lleguemos a la guarida todo será diferente.- Estas palabras dejaron a Hidan más intrigado de lo que estaba antes.

- Oh, vamos, la intriga me está matando.- Pidió éste con un puchero.

- Enserio, no es que no quiera, es que no puedo, pero cuando lleguemos allí te aseguro que te las enseñaré, lo prometo.

- Te tomo la palabra.

- Y dime... - Esta vez la que preguntó fue la misma Sakura. - ¿hay algo que pueda saber sobre Akatsuki?

- No por el momento, pero si hay algo puntual que quieras preguntar, quizás pueda responderte.

- De hecho, hay algo... una vez que uno de ustedes muere, ¿buscan un reemplazo?

- Si, aunque solo ha pasado una vez hasta ahora, con la muerte de Sasori, pero ya encontramos un reemplazo, se llama Tobi.

- ¿Son nueve en total, no?

- Así es.

- Entonces mi duda es... ¿para qué me quieren a mi? digo, las vacantes están agotadas, siguen siendo nueve.

- Aver... - Comenzó Hidan suspirando No siempre fuimos nueve, cuando Orochimaru todavía estaba con nosotros eramos diez. Como una vez que se fué no encontramos a nadie que sea un buen reemplazo decidimos dejar a Akatsuki con un miembro menos. Al morir Sasori, decidimos que lo mejor sería ir buscándole un reemplazo ya que si seguía disminuyendo nuestro número podía ser peligroso. Tomada esa decisión Tobi entró a la organización. Un tiempo después nos vimos con la necesidad de traer un ninja médico para facilitar las cosas, pero no pudimos encontrar a nadie, y aquí entras tu en la historia. Además, ser diez en lugar de nueve le da una ventaja a Akatsuki ya que trabajamos en parejas y al ser impares hay un miembro que queda solo. Espero que eso haya contestado a tu pregunta.- Dijo en tono amable.

- Me quedó más que claro. Gracias.- Respondió Sakura agradecida.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que llegaron a la entrada. Kakuzu se acercó a la puerta e hizo una serie de posiciones de manos tan rápida que no lograbas distinguirlas del todo aunque quisieras.

Al terminar la puerta se abrió. Oscuridad es todo lo que se veía desde afuera. Los tres pasaron y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. De repente una luz se encendió encandilando a Sakura, la cual se tapó los ojos. Cuando pudo acostumbrarse a la luz empezó a ver a sus costados, pero no vio nada más que a Hidan y a Kakuzu unos pasos adelante, estaba todo vacío y era un lugar algo tenebroso.

Se dispuso a dar unos pasos más, pero algo la sorprendió desde atrás. Ahora la muchacha se encontraba indefensa, sea lo que fuere el objeto o persona que la estaba sosteniendo la tenía totalmente inmovilizada y amenazaba con clavarle un kunai en el cuello.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?... hmp.- Preguntó una voz masculina a la par que hacía más presión sobre el cuello de la indefensa Sakura.

**Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo, está editado el título y el nombre del fic. El próximo ya lo tengo escrito, y lo subiré en cuanto termine de escribir esto :B**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Por ahora esto es todo, aunque el segundo será más largo, pues no me gusta hacerlos cortitos pero este salió así :S...**

**Si les gustó o quieren dar alguna sugerencia dejen reviews :D Prometo que no abandonaré el fic ya que tengo toda la historia pensada, así que lean con confianza. :)**

**¡Hasta luego!**

_Deidara-San_


	2. Arte

**Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a:**

**Akatsuna no Hinatita: Jajaja, dejar las cosas en suspenso es genial, aunque este no va a terminar taaaan suspensoso, y en cuanto a seguir la historia, te diré que no la pienso abandonar! =D**

**Bloddy cherry: Aquí tienes el segundo cap, espero que lo disfrutes! Este es mas larguito. =D**

**Vampire andrea: Bien, aquí verás quién inmovilizó a Sakura, ¿ya habías pensado en alguien en especial de los tres que me dijiste?, y en cuanto a Hidan, se tiene que comportar, encontró a Sakura en el horario de protección al menor (? jajaj, igual tranquila, las palabras que no dijo antes las irá diciendo con el tiempo, al igual que sus largas pláticas sobre Jashin ._.**

**¡Me alegro de que les haya gustado la historia!**

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, es que sali de vacas... :B**

**Espero que les guste este cap ya que tuve que investigar un buen tiempo para hacerlo =$ Gracias por todo su apoyo!**

**Un Beso Enorme!**

Un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar por el cuello de la desprotegida niña. Al mismo tiempo, el objeto que la inmovilizaba comenzó a hacer más presión sobre el cuerpo de ésta, dificultando su respiración.

¿Acaso sus ahora compañeros no la defenderían?, Hidan y Kakuzu seguían caminando a paso lento hacia la puerta situada al otro extremo de la sala.

Se estaba desesperando, cada vez le costaba más y más respirar.

Kakuzu abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Hidan se detuvo en el marco de la misma y sin mirar la escena le dirigió la palabra al hombre detrás de ella.

- Suéltala.- Dijo secamente – Viene a ver a Pain y si tiene suerte se unirá a nosotros.- Dicho esto terminó de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

- Hmp.- Gruñó el hombre quitando el kunai del cuello de la chica y retirando el objeto que hacía presión sobre su cuerpo.

Al sentirse libre Sakura se inclinó hacia delante retomando su respiración normal, luego miró al objeto que la había retenido, pues pensó que era muy grueso para ser una soga y perecía tener vida propia.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió al ver que ese objeto era nada menos que un ciempiés gigante que se arrastraba hacia su creador, situado ahora a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Inmediatamente alzó la vista y lo vió. Allí parado se encontraba un chico rubio de ojos celestes claritos, no muy mayor que ella, que vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas, como los demás.

- Que desperdicio de arte… hmp.- Articuló éste mirando resignado a su creación, claro que hablaba más para sí que para Sakura, ya que no tenía el menor interés en entablar una conversación con ésta. Lentamente llevó dos dedos de su mano derecha hasta su boca. - ¡Katsu! – Gritó haciendo que el ciempiés volara en mil pedazos.

Sakura solo se quedó callada, sorprendida, contemplando la escena; no le gustaban para nada las bombas, pero esto había sido diferente… sintió cierto respeto hacia esa explosión.

- Arte…- Dijo la pelirrosa de una manera casi inaudible, aunque por el silencio que reinaba en la habitación el rubio pudo escucharla perfectamente.

Al oír esto el chico abrió sus ojos. Alguien además de sí mismo estaba apreciando su arte, y no trataba de disimularlo. Claro que esta reacción desapareció una fracción de segundos, no iba a permitirse que una pequeña niña lo viera de esa manera, ya que su cara en ese momento delataba que ella fue la única que, aparentemente, había reconocido su trabajo y no lo había subestimado, como acostumbraban hacer las demás personas.

- Oye, ¿Y tú quién eres?... Hmp.- Dijo el artista haciendo de cuenta que no había escuchado el comentario de Sakura momentos atrás.

- Sa-Sakura Haruno.- Respondió ésta aún sorprendida y sin quitar la vista del lugar ahora vacío donde se había producido la pequeña explosión. Al instante sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, volviendo así a la realidad. – Lo siento, soy Sakura Haruno, ex-ninja de Konoha.- Volvió a decir reincorporándose.- ¿Y tu quién eres?- Le preguntó de una forma amable, como si tuviera interés por conocer más acerca de él o de su trabajo.

- Soy Deidara, y veo que te gustó mi arte.- Respondió éste dibujando una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

- Yo… amm… pues… si…- Respondió la chica cabizbaja y algo sonrojada.

- Hmp… como sea. – Dijo éste sin una pizca de expresión en su voz.

El artista comenzaba a caminar hacia la misma puerta por la que Hidan y Kakuzu habían salido momentos atrás, pero algo lo detuvo.

- De-Deidara-San –Inquirió Sakura algo nerviosa. - ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

- Esperarás aquí hasta que venga Pain, luego él te dirá lo que tienes que hacer para entrar a Akatssuki.- Dicho esto siguió su camino dejando a la pelirrosa sola en la habitación. Mientras caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de la guarida se percató de la forma en que Sakura lo había llamado; "Deidara-San" pensaba el rubio "al parecer esta chica me tiene mucho respeto, y todo por una simple explosión", al pensar esto esbozó una sonrisa, no una arrogante o fingida, sino una sincera; le gustaba que la chica lo respetara, y también a su trabajo; era algo nuevo para él no recibir quejas o amenazas al hacer estallar sus pequeñas obras de arte.

Siguió caminando, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando dio con el Líder de Akatsuki. Éste continuó avanzando hacia el mismo lugar del cual él se había ido hace unos instantes. Entonces frenó en seco; sabía que Pain podía ser despiadado cuando se lo propusiera, y que si no llegara a necesitar de las habilidades de Sakura, simplemente la mataría. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Quería volver, asegurarse de que todo esté en orden y protegerla si se llegara a dar el peor de los casos, pero por otro lado sabía que si Pain decidía matarla no podría interferir, debería resignarse a ver a la chica que apreció su arte morir ante sus ojos, sin poder evitarlo.

Decidió correr el riesgo. Ahora sólo le faltaba una excusa para reaparecer en aquella habitación sin que el Líder sospechara nada.

Corrió hasta la cocina a toda velocidad, tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Como el pasillo en donde se había cruzado con Pain quedaba a una distancia considerable de la habitación donde Sakura se encontraba, y juzgando su caminar lento, concluyó que su Líder todavía estaba en camino, por lo que decidió tomar un atajo emprendiendo carrera nuevamente.

Al dar con la habitación, se tranquilizo puesto que solo Sakura estaba allí. Ella lo había visto llegar corriendo y ahora lo miraba extrañada.

Al cabo de un segundo la puerta se abrió nuevamente y allí apareció Pain.

- Pain-Sama. – Dijo el rubio recobrando el aliento y arrodillándose ante él como muestra de respeto. Sakura le imitó inmediatamente.

- Deidara, ¿qué haces aquí?- Inquirió éste en un tono seco.

- Yo sólo venía a traerle un vaso de agua.- Respondió refiriéndose a la chica.

- Ya veo.- Contestó el Líder indiferente y Deidara se puso de pié, seguido por Sakura, y se dirigió hacia ella, quien seguía mirándolo de forma extraña.

- Toma, aquí tienes.- Dijo aparentando un tono frío y acercándole el vaso con agua. Al mismo tiempo, le hizo una seña para que la chica le siguiera la corriente.

- Oh, muchas gracias.- Ella había captado la seña, "¿Se habrá metido en algún lío?" pensaba.

Tomó un sorbo y se dispuso a escuchar lo que el Líder tenía para decirle.

- Como ya sabes - Inició éste – para entrar a Akatsuki tienes que primero superar una prueba que me dejará al tanto de tus habilidades. Si tienes un buen nivel, te quedas, pero si fallas morirás.- Al escuchar esto Sakura tragó duro. – Vamos a comenzar, Deidara, puedes retirarte.-

- H-Hai.- Dijo éste caminando hacia la puerta. El supuso que Pain lo dejaría quedarse a ver, estaba algo nervioso por lo que le pudiera pasar a Sakura, puesto que la prueba era, en la mayoría de los casos, pelear contra otro Akatsuki, pero sólo él se había presentado.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, comenzando a caminar a paso lento. "¿Acaso la hará pelear contra él?" pensaba el artista algo preocupado, "Pain nunca ha perdido una pelea…".

- Ahora voy a probar tu nivel de ninjutsu médico, así que no evites o detengas mi ataque. Luego, pelearás contra un miembro de Akatsuki.-

- Hai.-

Deidara se encontraba a unos escasos pasos de aquella puerta cuando se escuchó un grito desgarrador. Era Sakura. Frenó en seco, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a golpear con fuerza contra su pecho. Temía que fuera cierto, temía que la pelirrosa haya tenido que enfrentarse sola ante Pain.

Sakura se encontraba ahora aferrada al piso boca abajo mediante unas barras de metal que se clavaban en sus extremidades y ciertos puntos vitales. Sufría un dolor indescriptible.

Una vez que Pain retiró las barras se volteó quedando boca arriba y comenzó a curarse.

Posó las manos sobre su punto vital más grave, su estómago, haciendo que un chakra verde emanara de ellas. Primero detuvo la hemorragia y luego cerró la herida superficialmente.

Repitió el proceso con su pulmón derecho, sus piernas y sus brazos, puesto que sus manos, también dañadas, habían ido cicatrizando a medida que curaba esas partes.

Todo estaba en silencio ahora. Deidara no podía escuchar nada, pero divisó a alguien acercarse por el pasillo, era Kisame.

El hombre-tiburón era el encargado de remover los cadáveres una vez que algún miembro acababa con su pelea; por ese motivo, y con un nudo en la garganta, supuso lo peor.

- ¿Q-Que haces aquí?...- Preguntó el rubio en un tono que dejaba ver cierta tristeza. Y qué sorpresa se llevó cuando la respuesta no fue la esperada.

- Yo pelearé contra la niña.- Respondió el peliazul en un tono arrogante. La respuesta calmó un poco a Deidara, pero unos instantes después se encontraba mas desconcertado que al principio… Kisame era el Akatsuki con más chakra, por lo que a Sakura no se le haría nada fácil pelear contra él, pero por otro lado, si Kisame sería su oponente entonces… ¿A qué se debió el grito que escuchó minutos atrás?

Sakura ya había terminado de curarse, entonces Pain prosiguió.

- Bien, tu nivel de ninjutsu médico es muy bueno, has podido curarte correctamente y en muy poco tiempo. Ahora pelearás contra un miembro de Akatsuki.

Al decir esto la puerta se abrió y Sakura logró divisar una figura alta que cargaba una espada muy grande.

- Deséame suerte.- Le dijo Kisame a Deidara en tono burlón. Sabía que no la necesitaría.

- Ah… si, como sea… no la necesitas.- Respondió el artista distraído. Se encontraba examinando a Sakura de pies a cabeza, tenía la ropa algo rota y ensangrentada en los sitios donde se ubicaban su estómago y pulmón derecho, pero ella se mantenía de pie fácilmente y no había perforación alguna en su cuerpo. Definitivamente Deidara no entendía la situación.

- Eso ya lo sé.- Acotó Kisame con arrogancia para entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Deidara, quien se había quedado afuera nuevamente, estaba más que confundido. "Lo habré imaginado" pensó. En eso oyó unos pasos que se acercaban desde el pasillo a su izquierda. Al darse cuenta de quién era el hombre que se aproximaba, vio la oportunidad de conseguir algo de información ya que él había estado con ella todo el camino hacia la guarida.

- Oye, Hidan.- Dijo captando la atención del peliblanco.

- ¿Mm?-

- ¿Sabes algo acerca de las habilidades de la niña? Es que vi algo muy raro ahí dentro.-

- Mm… por lo que sé tiene una fuerza sobrenarutal y una gran velocidad y reflejos, además es ninja médico, aunque dijo que tenía más habilidades que por el momento no podía mostrar. Qué raro…- Hidan dijo esto último para sí, mientras retomaba su camino. Antes de desaparecer le explicó algo más al joven artista, quien parecía seguir sin entender. – Cuando le conté a Pain sobre sus habilidades dijo que le haría dos pruebas, una es la usual, y la otra es para probar su ninjutsu médico. Aseguró que él se encargaría de llevar a cabo la segunda.- Dicho esto se perdió entre la oscuridad del pasillo.

Ahora todo le quedaba claro al rubio. El grito que escuchó salió de la boca de Sakura al ser herida por Pain, para así poder probar su nivel de ninjutsu. Eso lo dejaba más tranquilo, ya que cuando vio a la pelirrosa la encontró en perfecto estado, pero aún así había algo que lo inquietaba… Kisame.

Al entrar el hombre azul a la habitación, Sakura lo recibió con una reverencia como muestra de respeto.

- Así que tú eres Sakura.- Inició éste.

- Es un honor conocerlo, Kisame-San.-

- Vaya vaya, creo que sabes quién soy.- Dijo el peliazul algo sorprendido.

- Si, se todo acerca de los 7 Espadachines de la Neblina.-

- Ben, entonces asumo que sabes acerca de ella.- Dijo mirando a Samehada, su gran espada. Sakura solo asintió.

- Es todo.- Interrumpió la voz del Líder.- Pueden comenzar.- Acto seguido Kisame se puso en posición de pelea y Sakura sacó un pequeño pergamino y un pincel, lo abrió y dibujó unos extraños símbolos en él. La tinta negra se convirtió en roja, y al lado del pergamino apareció una espada, pero no una cualquiera, era Kubikiri Hōcho, la espada del legendario Zabuza.

Kisame se sorprendió al verla, dado que no sabía acerca de la muerte de su ex-compañero, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que Sakura manejaba la tan pesada espada con tal naturalidad y precisión que parecía que fuere una extensión de su cuerpo.

Al cabo de unos instantes el combate comenzó. Kisame se dispuso a hacer el primer movimiento arremetiendo contra Sakura con la intención de desgarrar su cuerpo con las escamas de Samehada, a lo que la pelirrosa lo bloqueó fácilmente ocultándose tras Kubiriki, haciendo que ambas espadas chocasen.

Ahora era ella la que se abalanzaba sobre el tiburón dando tiros al aire con su espada, pero si esos tiros llegasen a impactar cortarían el cuerpo de su objetivo en pedazos. Ella realmente era muy útil con su espada, pero Kisame, como uno de los 7 Espadachines, también lo era, y lograba esquivar o bloquear todos sus ataques.

La pelirrosa se dio cuenta de que esa táctica no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo más, por lo que soltó su espada, y antes de que el peliazul pudiese atacarla, llevó a cabo varias posiciones de manos que dieron como resultado un jutsu de elemento agua: Daibaku no Jutsu.

Pronto Kisame se vio con una gran ola aproximándose a él a toda velocidad. Claro que por su vasta experiencia y su naturaleza de chakra del elemento agua, pudo evitar el ataque sin ningún problema. Ahora tenía a Sakura en la mira de nuevo, ya que la había perdido de vista durante aquel ataque, y estaba dispuesto a terminar con la batalla de una buena vez.

El jutsu de la niña había sido bueno, pero no lo suficiente, ya que era Kisame de quién se trataba.

El hombre-tiburón aprovechó el agua que había inundado toda la habitación para hacer un clon que no tardó en atrapar a la pelirrosa. Ya teniéndola sujeta a más no poder, el original se abalanzó hacia ella a toda velocidad, preparando su espada para dar el último golpe.

Desde que Kisame entró a aquella habitación no se había escuchado ningún ruido más que el chocar de las olas contra las paredes de la misma.

El rubio estaba más preocupado por Sakura que antes, ya no sólo temía que no saliera de ahí con vida, sino que también le daba escalofríos pensar en la forma en que el peliazul pudiera llegar a matarla, debido a que éste era el más sanguinario y sádico a la hora de acabar con la vida de una persona; como todo buen tiburón, no mataba a su presa sin hacerla sufrir primero, y esto significaba ir desgarrándole la piel y músculos poco a poco hasta que ya no pudiera moverse, para después encerrarla en su prisión de agua y retenerla ahí dentro hasta que dejara de respirar.

Los segundos pasaban como horas para el artista, pero, de todos modos, que no se hubiera escuchado ningún grito era una buena señal, o al menos eso parecía.

Justo antes de que pudiera asestarle el golpe final (ya que tenía órdenes de Pain de no demorar mucho), se vio forzado a detenerse, no porque el quisiera, claro, sino porque algo lo estaba inmovilizando.

Como pudo giró su cabeza en todas direcciones para ver de qué se trataba, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver otra Sakura detrás de él que lo sujetaba con hilos de chakra provenientes de sus dedos, como a una marioneta.

Miró hacia adelante, la Sakura que su clon retenía ya no se encontraba allí; éste estaba sujetando a la mismísima nada. El tiburón hizo que el clon fuera a atacar a la chica real para así poder zafarse de su jutsu, pero fue en vano ya que ésta lo había atacado con otra copia suya por la espalda, haciendo que se desvaneciera convirtiéndose en agua. Al hacerlo, la copia de la muchacha se desvaneció también.

Ahora sólo participaban en aquella pelea el Kisame y la Sakura reales, aunque el primero seguía preso del jutsu de la pelirrosa. Ésta, hizo suaves movimientos con los dedos de sus manos logrando así que el tiburón se dirigiera hacia ella a paso robotizado.

"¿En qué momento?" se preguntaba el peliazul "¿Cuándo fue que…" en ese momento abrió los ojos, había estado tan confiado en sus habilidades que subestimó las de la pelirrosa. Todo sucedió en el mismo momento en que ella lo atacó con el Daibaku no Jutsu. Ella no utilizó esa técnica con el propósito de dañarlo, sino que aprovechó la gran altura de la ola para esconderse detrás y así llevar a cabo el plan que le daría la victoria. Una vez que Kisame la perdió de vista, hizo dos clones de agua; ella se camufló en la pared junto con uno de éstos, y dejó al otro en su lugar. Al verla, Kisame se abalanzó hacia ella sin pensar ni un segundo que podía estar avanzando hacia una trampa, y así fue.

Luego de esto Sakura fue moviéndose lentamente por las paredes, bajando su chakra al máximo (para que así no pudiera sentirla), hasta posicionarse justo detrás de él, y fue en el momento en que éste se puso a correr desprevenido, cuando vio su oportunidad de atraparlo con los hilos de chakra.

"He sido muy estúpido" se repetía el peliazul "Ahora no tengo control sobre mi cuerpo". Y fue justo cuando terminó de pensar esto último, que la muchacha, tras otro movimiento de dedos, hizo que éste dejara caer su espada al suelo mientras seguía acercándose.

Ahora se encontraba a sólo unos pasos de la chica, indefenso. De la mano libre de la misma comenzó a emanar un chakra verde que se iba afilando conforme pasaba el tiempo. En cuestión de segundos su mano parecía una cuchilla de chakra. Sakura acortó la distancia entre su oponente y aproximó la mano a su cuello; con apenas un movimiento de ésta, la cabeza del tiburón rodaría por el piso. Luego se escuchó a alguien hablar.

- Eso es todo.- Resonó en las cuatro paredes la voz de Pain. – Bienvenida a Akatsuki.- Terminó dándose vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Así, Sakura liberó a su ahora compañero, quien la miraba con odio, e inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto hacia éste. El hombre solo pasó por su lado, ignorándola. Antes de salir por completo de la habitación la miró y dijo – Bien hecho.-.

Unos instantes después de que Pain se hubiera retirado, el rubio vio cómo su compañero abandonaba también el lugar con una extraña satisfacción. Quiso detenerlo y preguntarle acerca de lo que había pasado, pero éste sólo siguió de largo sin hacer caso a sus llamados.

Por un instante el artista no se animó en entrar, temía por lo que pudiera llegar a ver. En ese momento su mente sólo reproducía las imágenes de las víctimas de Kisame, descuartizadas, ahogadas, desgarradas… Era algo muy perturbador para él saber que Sakura podría encontrarse así ahora, nadando en un inmenso mar de sangre. Claro que no sentía todas estas cosas porque Sakura hubiera despertado algún sentimiento en él, era sólo que cuando la conoció se veía tan frágil y desprotegida… "Sería como torturar y matar a una niña pequeña…" pensaba.

Ya no lo soportaba, y entró sin dudarlo. Abrió sus ojos de sobremanera al encontrar a Sakura de pie y entera en medio de la habitación, ni siquiera se veía exhausta.

- ¿Q-qué sucedió aquí? –Preguntó el rubio atónito.

- A partir de ahora soy una de ustedes.- Contestó la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada…- Dijo en un suspiro el artista que ahora se encontraba mucho mas tranquilo.

- ¿Acaso te preocupo?- Preguntó Sakura con una expresión un tanto confundida. "Pensé que serían gente fría" pensaba, alegrándose de que no fuera del todo así.

- Pues ¿cómo no preocuparse? Hmm… si fue el mismo Kisame Hoshigaki contra el que peleaste…- Respondió volviendo a su tono desinteresado.

La pelirrosa, sin hacer caso a las palabras que el rubio acababa de pronunciar, preguntó nuevamente – Por cierto, ¿Por qué me trajiste agua?-

- Ah, el agua… verás… a mitad de camino hacia mi habitación pensé que sería interesante ver tu pelea, pero ya me había cruzado con Pain y necesitaba una excusa para volver aquí, hmp…-

- Oh, así que eso fue…-

- Aunque las cosas no salieron como esperaba, hmp…- Dijo éste con un leve puchero.

–Hablando de eso… ¿dónde está el vaso?- Agregó.

- Ahí.- Respondió Sakura señalando unos trozos de vidrio partido. –Se rompió durante la pelea.-

"Genial…" pensaba el rubio "Kakuzu va a matarme si le digo que se rompió otro vaso…".

-Bueno…- Agregó Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos. – Ahora que soy una Akatsuki me debes un regalo de bienvenida, ¿no es cierto?-

- ¿Hm? – Preguntó el rubio indignado.

- Quiero que me muestres una vez más tu arte.-

**Y bien queridos lectores... ¿Les gustó?**

**Si quieren dejar algún comentario o sugerencia no duden en mandar reviews, ¡se los agradeceré de todo corazón!**

**Dentro de poquito subiré el tercero. =D**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_Deidara-San_


	3. La Espada de Zabuza

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Me alegra estar escribiéndoles nuevamente, perdón si me retrasé un poco, de veras lo siento... :(**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron reviews, me followean o me agregaron a favoritos =D**

**Minene Uryuu: Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap :D y en cuanto a Deidara, ya no va a estar solito, nuncaaaaa :D al menos no en mi fic... ._. ¡Espero que este cap también te guste!**

**Akatsuna no Hinatita****: Tienes razón, hay muy pocas historias que puedo leer, porque la mayoría están abandonadas, eso es muy triste... es por eso que no la abandonaré, no querría hacerles lo mismo... Y bueno pues, hablando de eso... aquí está el tercero, ¡ojalá te guste!**

**vampire andrea: A ti debo decirte que este cap (que cuenta la historia de la espada) ya lo tenía escrito, pero no iba a ponerlo porque era medio aburrido, pero como preguntaste cómo Sakura la había conseguido, me dieron ganas de hacerlo parte de la historia :B, así que le agregé algunas cosillas para hacerlo más interesante; en resumen, este cap va dedicado a ti, ya que si fuera por mí no lo hubiera puesto, así que ¡espero que te guste! :D  
**

**vanessa121010****: Me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia por ahora, espero que siga gustándote más adelante *.*, y no, no voy a abandonarla, así que no te hagas problema. =D**

**Satine.F****: A mi también me encanta, de hecho, es mi favorita, adoro verlos juntos *.* así que también espero que te guste la historia (se pondrá algo más romántica más adelante). :$**

**harunoakatsuki****: Me alegro que te guste la historia, y pues yo estoy con el mismo problema que tú, casi no hay fics deixsaku, y son mis favoritos... u.u, ****así que bueno, aquí te dejo el cap, ¡que lo disfrutes!**

* * *

Capítulo 3: La Espada de Zabuza.

-Hecho.- Asintió el rubio sonriendo. Claro que luego de unos instantes esa sonrisa tan inocente se convirtió en una algo arrogante, no podía descuidar su imagen.

A Sakura no le importó aquella arrogancia, le gustó tanto verlo sonreír… se veía tan… tan…

No pudo terminar su pensamiento debido a la interrupción.

-Pero… si quieres ver algo realmente bueno, será mejor salir de aquí.- Añadiendo esto, se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba con el exterior, seguido de la pelirrosa.

Una vez afuera, y algo alejados de la guarida, el artista metió ambas manos en unas bolsas ubicadas debajo de su capa. Luego de un momento las sacó y de éstas comenzó a emanar una sustancia blanca que poco a poco se fue endureciendo, a medida que iba tomando forma.

Sakura se sorprendió. Era la primera vez desde que conoció al rubio, que se percataba de las bocas en las palmas de sus manos, pero mayor aún fue su sorpresa cuando el trabajo estuvo terminado.

-Está lista.- Dijo finalmente el rubio, la pelirrosa sólo asintió, hipnotizada. Aquella obra no era nada más ni nada menos que ella, una Sakura de arcilla. Todo era idéntico… su ropa, su pelo, la forma de sus ojos, de su boca… su figura se veía tan natural… cualquiera la hubiese confundido con la original si no fuera por el simple hecho de que esta réplica era totalmente blanca. Sakura lo comprendió de inmediato; aquello que había visto en la guarida algunas horas atrás no había sido nada, era ahora, en este preciso momento, cuando presenciaba el verdadero potencial de Deidara… su verdadero Arte.

-Eso es… es…- "maravilloso" pensó la pelirrosa, pero no pudo decirlo, su boca no reaccionaba, aún luchaba por convencerse a sí misma de que no estaba soñando. Fue bastante difícil, pero lo logró, aunque al mirar por segunda vez aquella obra sus dudas reaparecieron… "Tiene que ser un sueño…" se repetía "Esto no puede ser verdad… es demasiado perfecto para ser real…". Hubiera estado así todo el día, si no fuera porque, gracias al cielo, aquel artista la devolvió a la realidad.

-No te emociones tanto, hmp…- Dijo sacando del trance a su pequeña compañera. –Aún falta la mejor parte.- Dicho esto saltó hacia atrás, agrandando la distancia entre él y su obra. Sakura le siguió. Una vez que ambos estaban alejados, repitió el mismo procedimiento de la vez anterior: llevó los dedos de su mano derecha hacia su boca y con cierta euforia agregó.

-El arte… ¡es una explosión!... ¡Katsu!- Con esta última palabra la Sakura de arcilla se deshizo por completo, reduciéndose a cientos de partículas que ahora volaban por los aires.

La pelirrosa quedó maravillada., y no era para menos; no le molestaba en lo absoluto que su tan perfecta figura ahora sea nada más que polvo, al contrario, su arte había sido tan efímero, tan pasajero, tan… diferente.

-Deidara-San…- Articuló con dificultad. –Realmente eres increíble…

-G-gracias…- Respondió éste igual de sorprendido que ella, ahora estaba más que seguro de que esa chica realmente lo admiraba. Sabía que no podría contener la emoción por mucho tiempo más, así que sólo se dispuso a bajar la cabeza de tal forma que la mitad inferior de su rostro quedara escondida en el gran cuello de su capa, y allí esbozó una gran sonrisa. Cuando por fin pudo calmarse, le dirigió algunas palabras a su compañera, quien había adoptado la misma actitud que hace algunas horas: estaba boquiabierta mirando el espacio, ahora vacío, donde se había encontrado su réplica.

-Al parecer extrañas a tu gemela, hmp…-Dijo en tono burlón aquel rubio. –No te preocupes, puedo hacer mas cuando quieras.- Agregó cambiando su tono a uno algo creído.

Acto seguido se escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos, a lo que Sakura sacó su kunai y Deidara metió una de sus manos en su respectiva bolsa. De repente algo saltó de ellos haciendo que la pelirrosa diera un pequeño salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa, y que el rubio soltara un bufido.

-¡Semapi! ¡Sempai!- Gritaba un pelinegro enmascarado que corría hacia el artista a toda velocidad. En el trayecto tropezó con una piedra y cayó rodando al suelo, pero no le importó, se levantó y nuevamente tomó carrera. Al llegar donde estaba el rubio se posicionó frente a él y empezó a saltar agitando sus brazos graciosamente. Al cabo de unos segundos ya se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de su compañero, ganándose miradas de odio por parte de éste. Por otro lado, a Sakura le parecía adorable, al ver al pelinegro saltar de aquí para allá no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-¿Ahora qué rayos quieres, Tobi? Hmp…- Gruñó el artista.

-Primero que nada… tú debes ser Sakura-chan. –Dijo señalando a la pelirrosa. -¡Tobi está feliz de conocerte!

-Un gusto, Tobi.- Respondió ésta con una sonrisa maternal. Tobi hizo una pequeña reverencia y prosiguió.

-¡Sempai! ¡Semapi!, ¡Pain-Sama quiere vernos! ¡Tenemos una misión!- Gritó éste con el tono de un niño feliz, pero luego su voz se tornó triste. –Será la última misión que Tobi haga con Sempai…- El rubio lo miró indignado, para luego agregar -¿A qué te refieres, Tobi? ¿Acaso no estarás insinuando que moriré ahí, verdad? Hmp…-

-No es eso… es que a partir de mañana Tobi trabajará con Zetsu-San…- Deidara cambió su mirada. Sakura también puso atención a las palabras del pelinegro.

-¿Por qué, Tobi?

-¡Porque desde ahora Sempai trabajará con Sakura-chan!- Retomó éste con su tono animado. Deidara y Sakura se miraron, pero Tobi prosiguió. –Y quién sabe…-Añadió sobándose la cabeza. -¡quizás Sempai por fin tenga una novia!- El rubio cerró los ojos suspirando y apretó los puños.

-¡TOBIIIII! ¡THEMEEE!- Gruñó inmediatamente con voz grave a la par que le tiraba cientos de arañas de arcilla. -¡KATSU!

-¡HUUAAAAAIIIIIIIII!- Gritó éste con su tono infantil mientras salía disparado por los aires.

Una vez que Sakura y Deidara quedaron solos nuevamente ninguno se atrevió a articular palabra alguna. Los dos guardaban silencio, algo avergonzados por el último comentario del enmascarado. El artista sentía cierto calor en su rostro y las manos comenzaron a sudarle; y no era para menos, su ex-compañero había hablado demás (como de costumbre), y ahora se sentía un completo idiota frente a la pelirrosa. Esta vez fue Sakura la que rompió el silencio, intentando animarlo un poco.

-Mira que él hablando de novias…-Dejó escapar una risita. -Me pregunto cuántas habrá tenido…- Dijo esto último con total y completo sarcasmo. El rubio sonrió en un intento de risa, pero siguió sin decir nada. Al darse cuenta de esto, la kunoichi continuó. –Oye… Deidara-San… yo que tú iría cuanto antes con Pain… no es por nada, pero ese hombre parece ser de los que no tienen mucha paciencia.

-Tienes razón…- Respondió recordando la misión que Tobi había mencionado. –Será mejor que vaya, y rápido, hmp… nos vemos luego.

Una vez que Sakura se quedó completamente sola, se sentó en el suelo a pensar.

Lo primero que invadió su mente fue Deidara, mejor dicho, su obra de arte. Ya estaba completamente convencida de que aquello había sido real, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera genial.

" 'El arte es una explosión.' " pensó citando las palabras del rubio, "Tiene razón… eso fue hermoso, solo porque fue algo transitorio… y es que… ¿qué gracia tendría tener una pintura o una escultura por años, décadas, e incluso siglos, si al cabo de un tiempo la gente y hasta ti mismo van a olvidar que existe? ¿No sería mejor crear algo que dure un instante, pero que te haga feliz una eternidad?" se preguntaba la pelirrosa, ahora en voz alta, sin comprender al resto de los artistas, "El arte es algo que ante todas las cosas, tiene que hacerte feliz a ti mismo, sino, no es arte."

El segundo pensamiento fue acerca de Akatsuki. Hasta el momento le agradaba la gente que había conocido, pero sin embargo, al ver a Tobi, tan infantil y revoltoso, no pudo evitar recordar a Naturo. Algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. "Mi hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca…" pensaba, "¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?...". De pronto algo la sacó de sus pensamientos, un extraño ruido que cualquiera habría confundido con el croar de un sapo, y no necesariamente uno chiquito, sino uno de los invocables, pero no era de sapos de lo que se trataba, era su estómago. Hace varias horas que no comía y con todo el asunto de las pruebas se sentía más hambrienta que nunca.

* * *

"¿Por qué ella tiene la espada?... se suponía que ahora estaba en manos de Suigetsu… ¿Cómo la consiguió?... ¿Cómo es que la utiliza tan bien?...".

Kisame se encontraba recostado en el suelo de su habitación, y todas estas preguntas invadían su mente. "¿Acaso el rumor era falso? o… ¿Podría ella haber derrotado a Suigetsu?" El peliazul negó con la cabeza como despertándose de un trance, esto último no podía ser cierto… Aquel niño de ojos violetas era demasiado fuerte para la pelirrosa, aunque si ella derrotó hasta al mismísimo Hishigaki Kisame, el pequeño dientes de tiburón no le supondría ningún problema.

El pensar en la victoria de la niña ante él hizo que su mente se llenara de pensamientos, esta vez distintos a los anteriores.

"Esa niña… yo le hubiera ganado sin ningún problema, lo que pasó fue que… fue que…" se repitió sin encontrar respuesta.

"Fue que te confiaste de tus habilidades, la subestimaste y ahí tienes el resultado." Esa voz resonó dentro de su cabeza, hace tiempo que su 'yo interior' no se metía en sus asuntos, y no porque él mismo no quisiera, sino porque la parte consciente de Kisame no se lo permitía, era tan frío y despectivo hacia si mismo… era tortuoso escucharlo…

"Tú otra vez… ¿por qué no te callas de una vez?, además no luché con toda mi fuerza."

"No, no lo hiciste, y ella tampoco lo hizo." Mantenía en un tono frío su Inner.

"Es que no quería hacerle mucho daño."

"Ya déjate de buscar excusas, ¿a quién demonios quieres engañar con eso?"

"Tú no sabes si es o no una excusa, ¡así que ya cierra la boca y vete, no quiero escucharte!"

"Gritarme no hará que el resultado de la pelea cambie. Además, ingenuo niño… ¿cómo no podría saberlo?... yo soy tú." Terminó diciendo éste para callar de una vez por todas.

-Maldito…- Gruñó Kisame en voz alta sentándose.

Aún seguía en esa posición, mirando a la puerta, cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo. Debía ser alguno de sus compañeros, por lo que no le dio importancia; de igual forma abandonó su habitación para ir por algo de comer.

No se hubiera extrañado de ver a Sakura pasar por allí si no fuera porque ésta caminaba algo rápido y su rostro parecía desconcertado. El peliazul se intrigó al ver la reacción de la chica y decidió preguntar para saber qué pasaba.

-Oye, tú…- La llamó. La pelirrosa se dio vuelta de inmediato, algo sobresaltada. -¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?- Inquirió en un tono frío.

-Ehh… yo… nada- Respondió ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y sobándose la cabeza.

Kisame volvió a entrar a su habitación, pero no cerró la puerta. Pasaron unos instantes y salió de nuevo. Ya con Samehada sobre su hombro caminó hacia Sakura, la arrinconó contra la pared, desvendó la punta de la espada y la puso sobre su cuello.

-Ahora, si no quieres morir, dime… ¿qué andas buscando?- Sakura abrió los ojos al verse en esta situación, estaba totalmente acorralada, no tenía salida. Debería resignarse y decirle.

La pelirrosa se sonrojó y bajó su cabeza. –La cocina…- Dijo al mismo tiempo que su estómago hacía un ruido de ultratumba.

Un leve 'tic' apareció en el ojo izquierdo del muchacho. Retiró su espada.

-Ya veo…- Dijo este en un suspiro dándose vuelta para regresar a su cuarto.

-Kisame-San…- Inquirió la niña. -¿Podría decirme por dónde tengo que ir? He estado buscándola por media hora…- Su estómago volvió a gruñir.

-¿Cómo crees?- Se burló el tiburón amagando con cerrar la puerta. Fue entonces cuando vio su gran oportunidad. –Escucha, te llevaré ahí si quieres, pero a cambio quiero algo de información.-

Al escuchar sus palabras Sakura se sorprendió. -¿Qué clase de información?- Preguntó indignada. Apenas terminó de articular la pregunta su cara tomó una expresión seria, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo, entonces, en tono frío, agregó: -Si es Naruto de quien quieres saber, puedes irte olvidando, buscaré la cocina por mi cuenta.-

-No, no es eso.-

-¿Entonces qué?

-Quiero saber acerca de tu espada, cómo la encontraste y a quién tuviste que enfrentar para obtenerla.

-Está bien, te contaré, pero una vez que me hayas llevado… muero de hambre.- Añadió la pelirrosa cabizbaja.

Kisame emprendió camino con Sakura detrás de él. Caminaron por una infinidad de pasillos, la kunoichi ya había perdido la cuenta de las esquinas que doblaron, pero al final llegaron. Era un lugar amplio, no tan oscuro como el resto de la guarida, a un lado había una larga mesa (ratona) con muchos cojines. En el otro extremo se encontraban una heladera, una cocina y pequeños muebles.

El hombre-tiburón tomó un paquete de arroz y empezó a cocinarlo, una vez que estuvo listo lo sirvió en dos tazones y los llevó a la mesa. Ambos tomaron asiento, y Sakura comenzó a hablar.

-Bien, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber.-

-¿Cómo supiste de la existencia de esa espada?

- Cuando recién comenzaba mi carrera como Ninja, a mi equipo y a mí se nos fue asignada la misión de escoltar al constructor de un puente a su tierra natal. Allí nos encontramos con Zabuza y Haku, su ayudante. En ese momento ellos trabajaban para Gato, quien no quería que la construcción de dicho puente se lleve a cabo, por lo que tuvimos que enfrentarlos. En ese momento me llamó la atención la gran espada que Zabuza llevaba consigo; fue desde entonces que empecé a investigar acerca de los Espadachines de la Neblina.-

-¿Cómo la obtuviste?-

-Algunos de los hombres de Gato se encargaron de terminar de matar a Zabuza, quien ya había sido herido por Kakashi, mi sensei. Haku también murió en aquel combate. Una vez que todo terminó los enterramos, dejando la espada clavada sobre la tumba del espadachín. Años después, tras haber desarrollado mi fuerza física y teniendo en cuenta el gran poder de esa espada, me dispuse a ir a buscarla, pero no la encontré allí. Pregunté en la aldea más cercana y me dijeron que la tenía un hombre adinerado que vivía en los alrededores. Entonces fui a verlo, pero ya era tarde, alguien había invadido su casa algunas semanas atrás y se había marchado con la espada; de todas maneras me dio información muy valiosa: Sasuke, el hermano de Itachi, se encontraba con el hombre que se la había robado.

Después de eso todo resultó fácil, fue sólo cuestión de localizarlos y esperar a que el tal 'Suigetsu' esté solo para emboscarlo. Claro que no fui sola, un equipo especializado de acompañó y así obtuve la espada.

-Ya veo… así que Zabuza está muerto… una última pregunta, ¿para qué la quieres?

-Para nada en especial, solo para tenerla, por si en algún momento llego a necesitarla.

-Eso es todo.- Terminó por decir Kisame. Él, que ya había terminado su arroz, esperó a que Sakura lo hiciera para retirarse. Estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, pero alguien se adelantó y abrió la puerta en su lugar.

-Pain quiere vernos.- Articuló Kakuzu, y luego se marchó.

-Vamos. Será mejor que no tardemos.- Le dijo Kisame a Sakura. Ésta empezó a caminar detrás del peliazul, quien a su vez seguía al enmascarado. Nuevamente pasaron por una infinidad de pasillos, todos exactamente iguales, hasta que se detuvieron frente a una escalera. Al bajar dieron con una gran puerta, más grande aún que la de la entrada principal, pero que también se abría con una posición de manos.

Una vez dentro, Sakura pudo divisar a varias personas, pero no alcanzaba a ver sus rostros debido a la escasa luz del lugar. Todo estaba en completo silencio, hasta que alguien habló.

-Hace un par de horas- Comenzó Pain –Deidara y Tobi partieron en busca del Nanabi, cuando lleguen comenzaremos de inmediato con la extracción, y apenas terminemos designaré al equipo que se encargará del Hachibi. Kisame, tú le explicarás a Sakura cómo proceder. Vayan preparándose. Eso es todo.

Una vez terminada la reunión, todos fueron desapareciendo lentamente, pero a Sakura le costó un poco reaccionar. En los reportes que había leído unas semanas atrás, cuando aún era alumna de Tsunade, se informaba que Akatsuki había capturado al Sanbi, y ahora no podía creer que hayan avanzado tanto. "Pronto será el turno de Naruto…" pensaba algo angustiada, con un nudo en la garganta que apenas le permitía respirar.

La pelirrosa salió de la habitación cabizbaja y comenzó a andar sin rumbo, pero nuevamente fue detenida por el tiburón.

-Oye, tú, ¿dónde crees que vas?

-No lo sé… afuera, supongo, a tomar algo de aire…

-Eso deberá esperar, por el momento tengo que mostrarte tu habitación.

-Oh, está bien… vamos entonces.

-Toma, con esto te vestirás de ahora en adelante.- Dijo entregándole una prenda negra, con detalles rojos apenas visibles debido a que estaba doblada.

-Gracias.- El silencio se hizo algo incómodo luego de esta última palabra por parte de la kunoichi.

-Amm… oye… ¿te pasa algo?

-No, nada, ¿por qué?

-A mi no me engañas, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Es Naruto…

* * *

**Bueno, esto fue todo por ahora, ¡ojalá les haya gustado!**

**Si quieren comentar o algo por el estilo, no duden en dejar reviews :D**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡Les mando un beso enorme, cuídense mucho!**

**Subiré la conti pronto, ¡De veras!**

_Deidara-San_


	4. Una pequeña esperanza

**¡Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo ya tengo el cap terminado.**

**Un millón de disculpas por la tardanza, no les mentiré, la razón fue que llegué a cierta parte del fic en la que tuve que buscar información y cada página decía algo distinto, y me frustraba, pero logré reunir todo y hacer esa parte de la historia. El asunto sobre el cual no sabía era el proceso de extracción de bijuus, así que si ven algo mal dejen reviews y lo arreglo. :D**

**harunoakatsuki: me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el cap, de veras, traté de ponerle algunas partes graciosas pero bueno, la comedia definitivamente no es lo mio u.u Espero que este te guste también. =D**

**vampire andrea: en cuanto al comentario de Tobi, predice el futuro jajajajaj xD y lo del Inner de Kisame... bueno, eso no se como se me ocurrió pero le daba un toque no-tan-denso al cap u.u por último, no creo que Sakura se convierta en espadachina por tener la espada, al menos eso no pasó con Suigetsu (y si pasó me comí ese subtítulo xD) espero que te guste este cap ya que sufrí horas y horas de frustración para terminarlo D:Oh! y aquí están los insultos de Hidan (L) que te prometí :D Nos leemos!**

**DauwMalfoy: Disculpa la demora D: los motivos ya los puse arribita u.u gracias por leer la historia y espero que te guste este cap :D**

**Minene Uryuu: Estoy de acuerdo con vos, ¡alguien por fin entiende al pobrecito de Deidara! "Inner: pero no necesitábamos a esa perra de Sakura, nosotros lo entendemos muy bien, hmm." Si bueno, tiene razón, pero simplemente no podía escribir una historia de Deidara conmigo u.u pero bueno... es lo que hay, espero que te guste el cap, nos estamos leyendo! =D**

**Akatsuna no Hinatita: NOOOOO, INNER NO LA MATES! no lo hagas porque sino también te perjudicas tu, hmm. Disculpa la tardanza D: espero que tu Inner no te haya torturado demasiado (los daños sufridos corren por mi cuenta), en fin, ambas disfruten el cap :D**

**vanessa121010: me alegra que te haya gustado :D en lo personal, Tobi es la cosita mas tuerna del universo *.* todavía no caigo es que sea malo... u.u es una lástima, pero bueno, lo lindo no dura demasiado, como mis amores de mi vida, Deidara, Hidan, Itachi y Sasori que ya están muertos D': (bueno, casi muertos en caso de mi Hidan *.*) espero te guste el cap, nos leemos! =D**

**lRomi: He aquí la tan milagrosa actualización... disculpa la tardanza, de veras! u.u pero sentí una gran paz interior una vez que lo terminé, realmente el tema de la extracción de bijuus me estaba volviendo loca D: espero que este cap te guste. :D ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Gracias a Bloddy Cherry, Minene Uryuu, Santine.F, lRomi, lobalunallena y vanessa121010 por followearme y poner la historia en favoritos. ¡Mil gracias por seguir la historia! Espero que les guste hasta ahora, y espero también ir mejorando con el tiempo. :D**

**Ahora debo irme y se me está haciendo tarde, así que gracias a todos por leer, y ¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Una pequeña esperanza.

-¿Naruto?- Inquirió el peliazul algo desconcertado. -¿Por qué te preocupa?

-Es que… esto es más de lo que yo me esperaba… me refiero a que hace un par de semanas recién habían capturado al Sanbi… avanzaron muy rápido y ya casi es su turno de ser perseguido…voy a ser responsable de su muerte y en el peor de los casos hasta tendría que ser yo la que valla en su búsqueda, no estoy segura de poder hacerlo…- Tras esta respuesta, el tiburón, quien hasta ahora parecía no tener problema alguno, cambió totalmente las facciones de su rostro y con un tono de voz más que autoritario hizo caer a Sakura en la dura realidad.

-Si te ordenan que lo captures tendrás que hacerlo, te guste o no. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste dónde estás? Esto es Akatsuki, y así son las cosas aquí, si se dice, se hace. Por otra parte, tú ya no tienes amigos, ¿recuerdas?, abandonaste la aldea, y al hacerlo rompiste todos tus lazos, sea cual sea la persona que quieras proteger ya no puedes hacerlo, es demasiado tarde. Ésta es tu realidad, a partir de este momento puedes considerarte completamente sola; no tienes a nadie y nadie te tiene. Así de simple.- La pelirrosa tragó duro. Comprendió en un segundo todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Cometió un error, tal vez el peor de su existencia. ¿Podría haber estado tan ciega? ¿Acaso era eso posible? Se prometió no seguir los mismos pasos que Sasuke, no caer en tal oscuridad, y sin embargo lo hizo. Ella solo quería traerlo de vuelta, estaba decidida, aunque eso consistiera en romper reglas, escapar de la aldea, vivir lejos de los que amaba, lejos de su lugar, lo haría… pero esos pretextos no servían de nada ahora, por más que no quiera admitirlo, esto iba mucho más allá de sus límites, estaba metida en una situación que no podía controlar, era mucho más grande que ella.

-Oye, ¡niña!- Gritó Kisame al notar que Sakura seguía caminando mirando hacia el horizonte, a pesar de que él se había detenido unos cuantos metros atrás.

Cuando la kunoichi reaccionó se encaminó rápidamente hacia Kisame, quien la miraba con fastidio.

-Esta es tu habitación.- Agregó abriendo la puerta. –Te espero fuera de la guarida en dos horas para enseñarte el proceso de extracción de un Bijuu, no llegues tarde.- Con estas palabras se retiró, dejando sola a la pelirrosa, quien se vio de nuevo inmersa en ese mar de horrorosos pensamientos.

Cerró la puerta y un tanto desganada inspeccionó la habitación. Una cama, un ropero, un estante, una pequeña ventana y una puerta con un baño del otro lado. Nada especial. Guardó su nueva capa en el ropero. Se dirigió hacia una de las paredes y apoyó su espalda en ésta, dejándose caer hasta dar con el suelo. Recordó su encuentro con Hidan y Kakuzu, aquella vez en el bosque, en ese momento trazó una nueva línea en su destino, una que no tenía vuelta atrás. Abrazó con fuerza sus rodillas y depositó su cabeza en ellas. Maldijo ese día con todo su corazón. Su aldea, sus seres queridos, sus amigos, Naruto… todos corrían peligro, por su culpa. Comenzó a temblar. "Es un sueño" se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, "Es un sueño, esto no puede estar pasando". Una lágrima escapó de su ojo. Una imagen… la sonrisa de Naruto dibujada en lo más profundo de su mente. Rompió en llanto. Un recuerdo… aquel día de lluvia en el que no fue aceptada como miembro del equipo encargado de traer a Sasuke de vuelta ¿acaso no comprendían el dolor que sentía? ¿no se daban cuenta de la culpa con la que cargaba? Dejó la oficina de la Hokage haciendo añicos la puerta. Estaba furiosa, triste, desesperada. Le había dolido, por no decir que también sorprendido, aquella actitud por parte de su maestra; ella también era amiga de Sasuke, y al igual que los otros, lo quería de regreso. ¿Por qué no dejaba que vaya con ellos? ¿Tan inútil era?, pues así se sintió, inservible, incapaz de poder hacer algo. Impotencia. Siempre la habían subestimado, pero esto ya era el colmo, no le dejaron otra opción. A la mañana siguiente abandonó la aldea. En lugar de su presencia sólo había una nota:

"Voy a traer a Sasuke por mi cuenta, quizás así dejen de considerarme un estorbo."

El recuerdo terminó con su partida y su mente quedó en blanco. ¿Qué habrá pasado después? ¿Intentaron buscarla siquiera? ¿Seguirán haciéndolo? Sintió culpa. Ahora Naruto tenía dos personas a quienes traer de regreso. Sea como sea siempre terminaba siendo una carga, o al menos eso pensaba. "¿Será que alguna vez voy a hacer algo bien?" pensaba haciendo más presión sobre sus rodillas, "¿Algún día alguien va a necesitarme?" eso era lo que anhelaba con todo su ser, sentirse útil. _Deseaba con todo su corazón encontrar cuanto antes a aquella persona, alguien que necesite de ella. Ya no quería ser salvada, quería salvar; ya no quería ser ayudada, quería ayudar… quería tomar el papel de héroe esta vez, aunque sea ante una sola persona… quería que la reconocieran._

Una hora había pasado y seguía en aquella posición. Decidió que lo más apropiado sería bañarse para luego ir a entrenar. No quería hacer esperar al peliazul. Estaba decidida, ya no iba a ser una molestia, nunca más.

Tomó su capa y la llevó al baño, dejándola sobre un pequeño banquito. Abrió primero el agua caliente y luego la fría, para climatizar. Una vez desvestida se sumergió en la bañera. Se sintió relajada, los baños siempre tenían el mismo efecto en ella, la tranquilizaban, no importaba el estado en el que se encontrara.

Tardó quince minutos en total allí dentro. Una vez fuera se secó y se vistió con su traje de kunoichi, haciéndolo desaparecer en cuestión de segundos bajo la gran capa.

Luego procedió con su pelo, lo peinó y secó con sumo cuidado.

Se detuvo unos minutos a mirarse en el espejo; la capa, aunque era bastante holgada, no le quedaba grande en absoluto, y la hacía sentir muy cómoda, lo que más le gustaba eran sus mangas anchas, podía esconder sus brazos completamente en ellas. Luego trasladó la vista a su cabello, rosa… era, a decir verdad, un color bastante extraño, pero de todos modos le agradaba. "Quizás lo deje crecer, sólo un poco" se decía internamente pasando su mano sobre éste, que aún seguía algo húmedo.

Una sonrisa nostálgica invadió su rostro de repente, a pesar del gran esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse ocupada en otras cosas, el recuerdo de su aldea y de Naruto seguían presentes. Sabía que lamentarse no serviría, ya nada podía hacer para remediar su error, simplemente no podía cambiar su presente. –Presente…- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. –Aunque… quizás aún esté a tiempo de mejorar el futuro…- Aquellas palabras llenas de esperanza dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro… había tenido una gran idea pero… ¿podría cumplirla? ¿se lo permitiría Pain? como sea, esas preguntas ya no importarían si su plan llegase a fracasar; debería arriesgarlo todo por un simple 'Si' de su líder, o sino rompería las reglas. Sea cual sea la forma en que tuviera que hacerlo, no dejaría que le arrebaten a su amigo.

Miró el reloj, todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de su entrenamiento, así que se dispuso a ordenar las pertenencias que llevaba con ella desde que se marchó de la aldea.

Abrió su bolso y de él sacó algunos pergaminos que inmediatamente acomodó en el estante. Luego tomó las medicinas e hizo lo mismo. Una vez que todo estuvo en perfecto orden se retiró de la habitación en busca del peliazul, quien la esperaba fuera de la guarida para comenzar a instruirla. Caminó a paso ligero, pero paciente, su semblante era serio, aunque con una gran alegría interna; estaba decidida… más tarde hablaría con Pain.

Siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la guarida, allí Kisame y su gran espada estaban esperándola.

-Veo que eres puntual… perfecto, Samehada se pone un poco impaciente cuando las personas llegan tarde, sobretodo cuando se trata de su comida…- Dijo en tono burlón el hombre-pez, a lo que Sakura dejó relucir una pequeña sonrisa. –Bien, vamos.- Agregó.

Afuera hacía algo de frío, el cielo nublado estaba empezando a oscurecer, y de a momentos, alguna que otra ráfaga de viento soplaba llevándose las hojas a los pies de los árboles. Era nada más ni nada menos que otoño, la estación favorita de la kunoichi. Por un momento se sintió como en casa, recordó las tardes otoñales que pasaba en el campo de entrenamiento, cuyo suelo estaba cubierto de hojas, o la vista de aquel cielo lluvioso que se podía apreciar desde la ventana de la oficina de su maestra. Por último, la brisa fresca y el pacífico entorno que propiciaba esa época del año le ayudaban bastante a concentrarse y la mantenían tranquila, relajada… esto era simplemente perfecto para ella.

Siguió al peliazul por unos minutos, cuando se detuvieron éste comenzó a explicar.

-Bien, ¿por donde empiezo…? ah, ya recordé, primero que nada, el procedimiento para extraer un Bijuu requiere de un gran control de chakra, pero como tu eres ninja médico, asumo que estás más que calificada para eso. En segundo lugar, hay que ser sumamente cuidadoso para capturar un Junchuriki, ya que si este muere en el enfrentamiento, la bestia también lo hará y todo nuestro esfuerzo habría sido para nada. Por último, una vez que el bijuu ha sido extraído, su contenedor muere.

Ahora que sabes esto, sigamos. Una vez capturado el Jinchuriki, se lo lleva a una cueva de vital importancia para Akatsuki ya que en ella se encuentra la 'estatua' de Gedo Mazo.

-Gedo Mazo- Interrumpió Sakura. –Se dice que al ser invocado toma inmediatamente el chakra de su invocador y lo expulsa por su boca en forma de un dragón gigantesco, y que éste es capaz de robar el alma de las personas. ¿En realidad existe? Todo este tiempo creí que era una leyenda.

-Mmm… eso me ahorra el tener que explicarte varias cosas.- "Al parecer esto resultará más fácil de lo que imaginé." pensaba el tiburón satisfecho, continuando su explicación.-El siguiente paso es reunirnos todos en la cueva; si no nos encontramos cerca o en caso de estar en alguna misión utilizamos el 'Gentoshin no Jutsu' para aparecer ahí en forma ilusoria, pero igual de útil. Ahora solo resta que Pein invoque a Gedo Mazo para llevar a cabo la 'Técnica de sellado: Nueve Dragones Ilusorios'. Esto llega a…-Se detuvo al ver que la pelirrosa lo miraba con cierta incredulidad en su rostro: no había entendido lo último que su compañero había dicho, éste suspiró negando con la cabeza y retrocedió un poco en su relato.-La técnica consiste en que nueve dragones emergen de la boca de la estatua y comienzan a extraer el Bijuu de su Jinchuriki, para luego sellarla dentro de la misma. Como decía, esto llega a tardar aproximadamente tres días, y requiere de una gran cantidad de chakra.- Se detuvo unos segundos y luego terminó.-De todas formas, tú no podrás hacerlo por ahora.- Sakura quedó indignada ante tal afirmación, ¿entonces para qué se lo estaba enseñando? El peliazul soltó una carcajada al contemplar la cara de la pequeña cambiar de forma tan inesperada, cuando pudo calmarse un poco le dio la respectiva explicación.

-Es que tú todavía no tienes un anillo.-

-¿Y por qué no me lo dan?- Inquirió la pelirrosa algo inquieta ¿le estaban tomando el pelo o qué?

-El anillo que necesitas está en manos de Orochimaru, o al menos lo estaba antes de que Sasuke lo matara.- Sonrió de una forma sádica mostrando sus afilados dientes ante tal comentario.-Se lo llevó al abandonar la organización. De todas formas no creo que a Sasuke le interese mucho tenerlo, no creo que lo haya robado, quizás ni siquiera sepa de su existencia. Como sea, será tu misión traerlo de vuelta antes de que tengamos en nuestras manos a hachibi. Luego el Líder te dará los detalles.- Estaba por agregar algo más pero fue interrumpido, esta vez no por la pelirrosa.

-Maldita sea, tuve que caminar hasta aquí sólo por ti.-Gruñó cierto peliblanco dirigiéndose hacia Kisame.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Hidan?- Bufó molesto el tiburón tratando de no perder la paciencia como la última vez.

* * *

-Flashback-

El peliazul decidió ir a la cocina por algo de dangos, pero al entrar pisó un charco se sangre y cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Inquirió algo fastidiado.

-Cállate de una vez, maldita sea. ¡¿Será posibla que uno no pueda tener un momento de paz en esta p*** cueva zaparrastrosa?!-Gritó Hidan a modo de respuesta. Se encontraba tirado en el piso dentro de un círculo rojo y con varias estacas clavadas en su pecho.

-¿Acaso no tienes tu habitación para llevar a cabo tu show sadomasoquista?

-Idiota, ¡¿piensas que quiero estar en este lugar de porquería con escoria como tú molestándome a cada rato?! ¡Ya querría yo estar en mi habitación si no fuera porque una maldita rubia la voló con su maldito 'Arte'!-

-¿Y por qué tenías que elegir justo la cocina?- Preguntó nuevamente el peliazul empezando a perder la calma.-¿O acaso tu 'Dios' tenía hambre?- Dijo divertido.

-¡Maldito! ¡No te burles de Jashin-Sama! Te lo advierto, o la cortas o la próxima vez tendrás el honor de ser sacrificado para él.

-No desesperes.-Replicó el peliazul con sonrisa burlona.-Sólo digo que podrías ir afuera.

-Y tú puedes irte a la mier**, ¡maldito ateo infeliz!

-Si sigues maldiciendo así terminarás en el infierno.- Dijo dándose vuelta para volver por donde llegó, prefería evitar la situación, pero una sola frase del peliblanco bastó para revertir los hechos.

-¡Ojala así sea. Al rato regresaré para contarte qué tan deliciosa es tu madre convertida en sushi!

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.-Maldito…-Gruñó el tiburón entre dientes. Se volvió hacia el peliblanco y lo arrancó del piso zarandeándolo por los aires. Hidan solo reía. –¿Qué has dicho? ¡Atrévete a repetirlo una vez más!- Esta vez gritaba ya fuera de sus cabales.

-Dije que tu madre debería saber exquisita convertida en…- No alcanzó a terminar por el fuerte golpe que le propinó el tiburón, dando a parar al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Maldito! ¡Voy a matarte infeliz!

-Idiota… ¡Como si pudieras!- Carcajeaba Hidan a más no poder.

-¡¿Qué es todo este alboroto?!- De repente la puerta se abrió haciendo un estruendoso ruido al chocar contra la pared. Allí se encontraba una mujer cuya paciencia, por lo que se notaba, había desaparecido. Hidan y Kisame se paralizaron, Konan nunca perdía la calma sin importar la situación, pero ahora estaba totalmente fuera de si. –Corten con todo esto de una vez. Kisame, el líder quiere verte. Hidan, quiero que limpies esta laguna inmediatamente.

-¡¿Es que uno no puede hacer sus rituales en paz?!- Vociferó el jashinista, pero prefirió no seguir al percatarse de la mirada asesina de la kunoichi.-Está bien, Konan-San.- Dijo resignado.

-¿Qué pasó con tu tan amado orgullo de jashinista?- Se burló el peliazul. Konan fijó su mirada llena de odio en él.

-¿Qué te he dicho? Ve con Pein. ¡Ahora!- Gritó la experta en origami saliendo de la habitación. Kisame la siguió sin chistar.

-Fin del Flashback –

* * *

-El líder quiere verte, dice que te des prisa.

-Está bien.- Contestó el peliazul dándose vuelta para emprender camino.

-Por cierto, hoy haré el ritual aquí, no fastidies, idiota.

Kisame inhaló profundamente y se obligó a calmarse y seguir caminando. –Otro día terminaremos _esa_ pelea.- Dijo antes de retirarse, Hidan sabía a lo que se refería.

-No has olvidado a tu mami, ¿ah?- El tiburón solo hizo oídos sordos conteniendo una serie de palabras que amenazaban con escapar de su boca y se perdió en el camino de regreso a la guarida.

Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor y indignación al ver cómo el peliblanco comenzaba a clavarse una tras otra las estacas en su pecho.

-No me mires así, niña.-Dijo en tono fastidioso.

-L-lo siento.- Se disculpó ésta haciendo una pequeña reverencia.-Hidan-San, estoy muy cansada, iré a dormir un rato.

-Mmm…-

-Por cierto… me gustaría que me cuente más sobre su religión en otro momento, se ve interesante.- Dijo para luego retirarse.

Hidan se ahogó y los ojos por poco se le salen, ¿acaso a aquella niña le interesaba Jashin? Toda persona a la que le había contado antes terminaba yéndose antes de que termine, o dormida, en el caso de Tobi y Deidara. Sin duda este hecho le sorprendió de sobremanera.

Primero el arte de Deidara… luego la religión de Hidan… la pequeña pelirrosa no tenía ni una pizca de orgullo en su sangre, por lo que le resultaba muy fácil ver las cosas buenas en los demás y no lo pensaba dos veces antes de hacérselo saber a aquella persona, pero había un problema, una sola persona a la que no le veía nada bueno, ella.

Sakura ya había llegado a su habitación. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en Akatsuki, ya había aprendido el camino, por lo que se sentía orgullosa. Ahora sólo le restaban la cocina, la sala de reuniones, las habitaciones de cada uno de sus compañeros, etc etc etc…

Aunque fuera difícil de creer, no había ingresado hace más de un día, para su gusto, el más agitado de toda su vida. A la mañana la pelea con Kisame y la incomodidad causada por el comentario de Tobi, luego rendir explicaciones acerca de la famosa Espada del Ejecutor, seguido por la fuerte noticia acerca de los bijuus, lo que le provocó un gran agotamiento mental, y por último el 'entrenamiento' con el peliazul. A decir verdad, lo único relajante hasta ahora había sido el baño. Al guardar la capa en el armario se tiró en la cama y tapada hasta las orejas se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Se despertó el día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo, estaba muy hambrienta. Se levantó de la cama y sintió cómo el aire fresco golpeaba violentamente su cuerpo, que aún conservaba el calor de las sábanas. Luego repitió el procedimiento del día anterior: buscó su capa y la depositó sobre el banquito del baño, abrió el agua caliente y luego la fría y entró en la bañera. Esta vez, al estar libre de entrenamientos o cosas por el estilo se quedó una hora sumergida. También le había dado camino libre a su mente para pensar en las distintas formas que tenía de decirle al líder aquello que tanto quería. El asunto la tenía algo asustada, por un lado, Pein poseía un semblante más que imponente y parecía tener un carácter terriblemente autoritario; y por el otro, la petición que iba a hacerle no era algo que se tomase a la ligera, y menos teniendo en cuenta que llevaba penas un día en la organización; si no era sutil y lo decía muy meticulosamente pensando cada palabra, las cosas podrían revertirse en su contra.

Cuando pudo llegar a encontrar una manera viable de emprender su pedido salió de la bañera. Otra vez se secó y vistió, y luego atendió su pelo, adornándolo con el protector ahora rayado.

Salió de su habitación a paso lento, estaba nerviosa. Antes buscaría algo de comer, así que al tanteo intentó recordar el camino hacia la cocina. Un punto para Sakura, había logrado cruzar otro laberinto.

Al entrar vio a Konan llenando unas planillas mientras su comida se le enfriaba a un lado. Tenía muchísimo trabajo por hacer ahora que Pain estaba ocupado con el asunto de los bijuus.

-Buen día, Konan-Sama.-Saludó la pelirrosa causando que Konan levantase la mirada para verla.

-Buen día.-Respondió con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.-¿Cómo te ha ido en el entrenamiento con Kisame?

-Muy bien, el me explicó todo en cuanto a extracción de bijuus, aunque comentó que no lo podría hcer hasta obtener el amillo que Orochimaru tenía en su poder.

-Eso es cierto. Pein está muy ocupado últimamente, así que yo te daré los detalles de la misión.- Sakura puso atención a las palabras de la pelivioleta.-Saldrás en cuatro días, a primera hora hacia la aldea del sonido y localizarás la guarida de Orochimaru en la que se encuentra el anillo.-Dijo entregándole un dibujo de la forma y el símbolo que éste tenía.-Irás con Deidara ahora que son un equipo. Si hay algún problema él podrá manejarlo. Tienes bastante tiempo para prepararte.-Luego de esto último volvió la vista a sus documentos por algunos minutos, acto seguido los apartó y terminó su comida. Estaba por retirarse cuando Sakura captó nuevamente su atención.

-Konan-Sama.

-¿Si?-Inquirió amablemente.

-Yo me preguntaba… si sería posible que viera al Líder, tengo que hacerle una petición muy importante.

-Ya veo… él está muy ocupado, puedes decírmelo a mi.-Concluyó para sentarse a su lado. A medida que la pelirrosa iba avanzando en su relato Konan tomaba aire más profundamente tratando de asimilarlo. Una vez que la menor terminó se dispuso a hablar.

-Veo que realmente es algo muy importante para ti. Como ya te dije, Pein está sumamente atareado y se vuelve algo impasible bajo esas condiciones. Déjame que yo hable con él al respecto para ver que puedo hacer. Sin embargo, debes tener en cuenta que lo que estás pidiendo es algo muy complejo, quizás hasta a mí pueda llegar a costarme bastante trabajo convencerlo, así que no esperes un 'Si' rotundo, pero, como ya te dije, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.- Dicho esto le sonrió a la pelirrosa una última vez antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Sakura se encontraba sola nuevamente. A decir verdad la tranquilidad de la cueva le agradaba, pero el hecho de no articular palabra alguna en horas llegaba a resultarle hasta agobiante. Comenzó a cocinar rogando que alguien entrara por aquella puerta, necesitaba algo de compañía, aunque sea del mismísimo Kakuzu, pero nada pasó. Al terminar se dispuso a ir hacia su habitación, pero se le ocurrió una mejor y no tan aburrida idea: explorar la cueva, después de todo… ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Incluso si terminaba perdida en alguna parte del laberinto alguien no tardaría en encontrarla. Dobló las esquinas de varios pasillos guiándose únicamente por su instinto. El primer y único intento de la kunoichi resultó bastante bien: había dado con una sala llena de libros de medicina, venenos, fórmulas, entre otras cosas dignas de un ninja médico. Al internarse en la habitación la nariz comenzó a picarle, provocándole una serie de estornudos que hubiera sido bastante embarazosa en compañía de alguien. Por primera vez agradeció la soledad. Prestó mayor atención al entorno, "¿Por qué tienen todo esto?" se preguntaba "Se suponía que nunca habían tenido un ninja médico. De todos modos, se ve que no lo usan hace años." Decía a la par que quitaba una gruesa capa de polvo de un libro. Lo ojeó unos minutos y siguió explorando: dio con medicinas muy prometedoras, una gran cantidad de venenos entre los que se encontraban algunos de los utilizados por Sasori en sus marionetas, muchas recetas y fórmulas, ejemplos de plantas medicinales, etc. De repente encontró algo de lo que no se había percatado antes: una escalera que conducía a alguna parte más abajo. De escalón en escalón llegó a la otra habitación: dos camillas y equipo médico algo antiguo se encontraban allí. La pelirrosa se maravilló al imaginar todo lo que podría hacer ahí dentro; esa parte de la guarida parecía hecha especialmente para ella. Luego de investigar un buen rato subió de nuevo, pero esta vez ya no estaba sola. Parado en una esquina se encontró a Itachi leyendo con algo de preocupación un libro. Al fijar su vista Sakura pudo divisar que se trataba nada más ni nada menos que de medicina ocular, "Quizás sea debido al Sharingan" pensó recordando lo letales que estos ojos podían llegar a ser.

El Uchiha, quien se había percatado de la presencia de la niña aún cuando ésta se encontraba en el otro piso, decidió articular palabra.

-Veo que ya la encontraste.- Dijo refiriéndose a la habitación.

-Itachi-San.- Respondió al instante la pelirrosa haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Jamás había visto al hombre en su vida, pero el gran parecido con Sasuke delataba su identidad.-Esta habitación es ideal para mi.- Agregó. El pelinegro no respondió, sólo se dedicó a mirarla fijamente, lo que incomodó un poco a Sakura. Luego puso especial atención en los ojos de la pelirrosa para ver hacia donde iba dirigida su mirada. Halló la respuesta en el libro que él mismo llevaba en sus manos.

-Es por el Sharingan.- Le explicó sin pregunta previa.-Me está dejando al borde de la ceguera y tengo que controlarlo.- Sakura inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar entre las toneladas de libros disponibles, apartó una gran cantidad dejándolos sobre un escritorio y tomó asiento detrás del mismo.

-Haré todo lo que pueda.- Le aseguró a Itachi comenzando a buscar un antídoto para la vista del pelinegro. Éste quedó algo sorprendido por la reacción tan servicial de la muchacha. Se acercó a ella y depositó el libro que llevaba consigo en el escritorio, junto a los demás.

-Probablemente también te sirva.- Dijo dándose la vuelta para salir de allí. Antes de desaparecer por completo habló nuevamente.-Gracias.

La pelirrosa sonrió para si y volvió a concentrarse.

Las horas pasaban y ella seguía en la misma posición. Lo estaba logrando, por fin después de tanta lectura y lagunas mentales estaba llegando a concluir la receta del antídoto perfecto para el Uchiha. En ese momento fue interrumpida, era la segunda vez en aquel día que se encontraba con el pelinegro, quien ahora no traía un libro en sus manos, sino dangos.

-¿Cómo vas?- Le preguntó con su típico tono acercándole el plato. Al parecer había notado el esfuerzo que Sakura estaba haciendo por él y quería recompensarla de alguna manera.

-Gracias, realmente los necesitaba.-Dijo sonriente tomando uno de los palitos.-En cuanto a tu medicina, ya casi termino con la fórmula. Luego será cuestión de reunir los ingredientes y estará lista.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?

-La tendrás que tomar una vez al día. Expandirá tu campo de visión y mejorará la nitidez en tu vista, que irá mejorando con el tiempo.- Hizo una pausa para comer un dango y prosiguió. –Sin embargo será sólo un señuelo que me dará el tiempo necesario para crear un antídoto definitivo que cure tus ojos de una vez por todas.

-Eso es imposible.- Dijo el Uchiha con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

-Entonces encontraré la manera de hacer que suceda.-Dijo inmediatamente muy convencida de sus palabras. Sabía que cuando se proponía algo no paraba hasta lograrlo, no importa el tiempo que le llevara. Itachi agradeció con la mirada aquel gesto por parte de su compañera, en su interior era lo que más deseaba.

-Cuando termines de comer ve a buscar a Pein, dijo que quiere verte.- Dicho esto se retiró de la habitación dejando a Sakura llena de nervios y ansias, y con un terrible nudo en la garganta… ¿La quería ver por ese asunto? En caso de ser así… ¿Cuál habría sido su respuesta?

Casi como un reflejo salió de la habitación a todo lo que daban sus piernas, para su suerte Itachi aún no había ido muy lejos.

-Itachi-San…-Lo llamó rogando con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo molestado. Éste se detuvo.-¿Podría por favor llevarme a la habitación del líder? Es que yo todavía no me sé el camino.

-Vamos.- A partir de ese punto todo se inundó de un gran silencio que dejaba oír sólo sus pasos, y, por un breve momento una interminable lista de insultos de Hidan dirigidos a Tobi.

"¿Tobi?" pensó "Eso quiere decir que ya han llegado." Y así era, los akatsukis ya estaban preparándose para los tres días que tardarían en sellar al Nanabi. Pronto la voz de Itachi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-En la segunda esquina a la derecha, segunda puerta.

-Muchas gracias, Itachi-San.- Agradeció haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Obedeció las instrucciones del Uchiha. Al doblar la esquina divisó a Konan delante de una puerta y supuso que era allí. Ella estaba esperando a la recién llegada.

-Konan-Sama…-Articuló ésta totalmente invadida por los nervios, pero fue inmediatamente tranquilizada por una sonrisa satisfactoria de la experta en origami. ¿Satisfactoria? Acaso eso quería decir que…

-Entremos.-Resonó en aquel pasillo la voz de la mayor, aunque con inconfundible ternura y paciencia en su tono.-Tranquila.-Dijo ofreciéndole otra sonrisa y abriendo la puerta.

Ambas pasaron. Allí, en una habitación algo oscura para el gusto de Sakura, se encontraba un hombre sentado detrás de un escritorio.

-Pein-Sama.-Articuló ésta casi por instinto arrodillándose en una reverencia. Konan no se arrodilló, y luego de unos segundos le hizo una seña a su compañera indicando que ya podía ponerse de pie.

-Sakura.-La voz de Pein resonó en esas cuatro paredes haciendo temblar a la kunoichi.-Konan me habló sobre lo que querías pedirme. Debes tener en cuenta que es algo muy arriesgado, pero aceptaré por esta vez. Tienes que ser extremadamente cuidadosa y precavida, no te ayudarán si sabes que eres de Akatsuki, al contrario, intentarán matarte, así que te quitarás la capa algunos kilómetros antes.-La pelirrosa asintió como recibiendo órdenes.-El trayecto es muy largo, por lo que irás acompañada. Konan, por favor hazle saber a Deidara que tendrá otra misión y dale los detalles. Partirán en cuanto regresen de su asignación principal, que es buscar el anillo de Orochimaru.-Terminó dirigiéndose a la menor.

-S-si, Pein-Sama-Dijo ésta arrodillándose nuevamente.-Muchas gracias.-Luego se esto se retiró tras de Konan. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro una vez que la puerta de aquella habitación se cerró, dejando solas en el pasillo a las dos kunoichis.

-Konan-Sama, muchísimas gracias.-Agradeció dejando ver toda su felicidad. La mayor sonrió, dando a entender que también estaba contenta.

-Ahora tengo que ir por Deidara, pronto te llamaré para darles a ambos los detalles a fondo.-Dicho esto desapareció entre las sombras.

Sakura no podía pedir nada más en este momento. La felicidad la invadía por completo, aunque con cierta nostalgia, pues sabía que aquella idea tendría efectos secundarios. Sin embargo solo sonrió y habló para sí casi en un susurro.

-Naruto… nunca permitiría que te hicieran daño.

* * *

**Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos prontito, ¡de veras!**

**¡Un beso gigante! Gracias por leer. :D**

_Deidara-San_


	5. El anillo de Orochimaru

**WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII al fin volví después de tanto tiempo! Ya lo estaba extrañando, pero bueno... empecé la escuela D:**

**Bien, he aquí el cap 5. Pensé en postear un cap que sea dos-en-uno, pero ya los hice esperar demasiado y ni yo me aguantaba, igual el 6 ya está encaminado y entre hoy y mañana lo termino. :D**

**Este cap es 'especial' (aquí empieza el Deisaku *.*) no es mucho, pero algo es algo :)**

**Akatsuna no Hinatita: A decir verdad el cap anterior también me pareció algo aburrido, no pasó nada interesante, así que no te culpo por aburrirte xD, espero que este te guste! :D **

**vanessa121010: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, aunque ya lo dije, a mi gusto fue algo aburrido D: y si, ya quería poner a Itachi en la historia, y me pareció algo interesante si Sakura pudiera ayudarlo... (es que Itachi es mi 3º amor de Akatsuki, pero shhhhh, Deidara, Hidan y Sasori no se tienen que enterar) jejej xDD**

**Vale: Lo siento lo siento lo sientooooo, se que me tardé mucho D: jejeje yo tambien amo la pareja DeixSaku, y la petición... pues, tendrás que esperr un tiempito más para enterarte (el siguiente cap) :D gracias por leer! =D**

**lRomi: wiiii me alegra que te guste! :D jijiji aquí te dejo el siguiente! :D ojalá también te guste! :)**

**vampire andrea: muajajajaja tendrás que esperar al siguiente cap para enterarte de la petición muajajaj (yo no quería tardar tanto, enserio no quería, pero escribo de noche y bueno... este último tiempo Hidan estaba insaciable, ya sabes... :/ ) jejejej aquí ta el cap! espero te guste! :D**

**lady Alraune: siiiiiiii, obvio que habrá lemon! :D a decir verdad nunca escribí ese tipo de cosas, pero estoy practicando desde ahora para que quede 'lindo' (entre lo que se puede decir lindo) jajajajaajaj bien, aquí está el cap, disfrútalo!**

**Ley-83: Te agradezco muchísimo por leer! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic, espero que te siga gustando! :D bien, aquí está el quinto, que lo disfrutes! =)**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me pusieron en favs y me followean :D**

**Una pregunta... ¿el disclaimer va en todos los caps o con ponerlo en el primero es suficiente?**

**¡AH! Y le cambié el género al fic, todo este tiempo con el género equivocado... pero bueno, soy medio tontita :B sorry u.u**

**Ahora si, los dejo en paz! :D Disfruten! =)**

* * *

Capítulo 5: El anillo de Orochimaru.

Unas cuantas horas habían pasado ya desde aquel encuentro con Pain, y ahora todos los Akatsukis, menos Sakura, se encontraban extrayendo al Nanabi de su Junchuriki, una muchacha que parecía tener no más de veinte años, de cabello verde y ojos naranjas, ninja de la aldea de la Cascada.

A Deidara se le había hecho algo tedioso lidiar contra ella, ya que su Bijuu era uno de los más fuertes, y Tobi no ayudaba mucho, para variar. El precio por capturarla viva habían sido numerosas lesiones, entre ellas varias quemaduras resultantes de su propio arte. Como sea, había cumplido con su misión, ya luego tendría tiempo para atender sus heridas, sin embargo, al ver el deplorable estado en el que quedó, no pudo evitar recordar a su antiguo compañero, "Todo hubiera sido más fácil si Sasori-Danna hubiese ido conmigo, en vez de ese inútil de Tobi, hmm."

Sakura se encontraba sola en la guarida, ya que todos sus compañeros estaban en la 'Cueva de Sellado', como ella la había apodado. Prefirió no explorar esta vez ya que no habría nadie allí por tres días y no se arriesgaría a perderse; en cambio, se dispuso a seguir con la elaboración de la medicina temporal de Itachi, le faltaba poco para terminarla. Cuando todo estuvo listo se dirigió a su habitación sin nada más que hacer. Allí pasó las horas más aburridas de su vida; por un momento se vio tentada a recorrer la guarida, pero eso era bastante riesgoso.

"Oh, vamos, sólo los pasillos cercanos." Aquella voz chillona de su Inner se escuchó de repente en su cabeza.

"Sabes que nos perderemos si salimos a andar por ahí como si nada." Respondió Sakura algo fastidiada y de mala gana.

"Y tú sabes que si te quedas aquí un rato más terminarás tan loca como Hidan, o peor aún, como Tobi." Dijo esto último con tono fantasmal. La pelirrosa no pudo replicar a esto, sabía que era verdad. Bueno, no tan extremo, pero aún así se aburriría demasiado.

"Está bien, pero si nos perdemos será tu culpa." Dicho esto salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar. Al principio fue con cautela, sin ir muy lejos y tratando de recordar cada paso que daba. Al cabo de unos instantes divisó una luz al final de un pasillo, cosa que la intrigó. Por desgracia para la kunoichi, nada interesante se hallaba al final, sólo una habitación como la suya; sea quien sea que se alojaba allí, olvidó la luz encendida, -Baka…- susurró. Sin darle importancia dio algunos pasos más, pero un inusual olor la hizo regresar. "¿Madera?" pensó al instante "no… es diferente… ¿arcilla?" inhaló más profundo esta vez, "¿madera y arcilla, quizás?".

Se asomó a la puerta para corroborar. Si, el olor que emanaba de allí era una extraña mezcla de madera y arcilla. Una vez dentro de la habitación su nariz la guió hasta el ropero; sabía que no debía abrirlo, no era de su incumbencia, pero ya saben el dicho, 'La curiosidad mató al gato', solo que en este caso, casi mata a Sakura. Tan pronto como abrió la respectiva puerta un 'muñeco' se abalanzó sobre ella haciendo que cayera al suelo. Claro que todo habría estado bien si no fuera por el hecho de que al caer se dio de lleno la cabeza contra el borde de la cama, desmayándose.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, apenas si podía recordar lo último que sucedió. Se despertó recostada en una cama, sabía que no era la suya porque aquel aroma seguía presente; aún estaba en esa habitación pero… ¿por qué no estaba en el suelo tirada, como lo recordaba? Encontró la respuesta al momento en que cierto rubio invadió aquel espacio.

-Yo… lo siento.- Articuló la pequeña Sakura lentamente, tratando de controlar sus labios; aún seguía mareada y veía al artista algo borroso.

-Descansa.- En su tono se notaba cierta molestia… ¿enojo tal vez? Sea lo que sea que lo haya molestado, era de esperarse, no todos los días alguien se escabulle en tu habitación y hurga entre tus cosas. De repente el artista hizo algo que le erizó la piel a la intrusa: se arrodilló y tomó con sumo cuidado lo que a la pelirrosa le había parecido un muñeco, que en realidad era una marioneta. –Danna…- suspiró casi inaudiblemente, pero aún así Sakura lo escuchó. En ese momento se dio cuenta, lo que le molestaba realmente no era aquella intromisión en su propiedad, sino ella. Ella, que mató a su danna, ella, con quien ahora debería formar equipo, ella era el verdadero problema. Pero… si la odiaba ¿por qué había actuado de esa forma tan 'amigable' antes? Extrañamente la kunoichi nunca pudo encontrar la respuesta.

De un momento para otro se sentía ajena a aquella situación, como si estuviese de más en la escena, aún cuando solo dos personas eran parte de ella... dos personas, y una marioneta. Como pudo se levantó de la cama, a la par que el rubio terminaba de cerrar la puerta del ropero, habiendo guardado muy cuidadosamente su tan preciado objeto. La menor no llegó a dar dos pasos cuando su vista se nubló (más de lo que ya estaba) y cayó… ¿al suelo? no, no llegó tan lejos, sino a unos brazos muy peculiares, como los de un artista.

Deidara la sostenía por la cintura con una mano, mientras la otra pasaba por sus hombros, en una extraña forma de abrazo que atraía el cuerpo de la pelirrosa contra el suyo propio, 'recostándola' sobre su pecho, frenando así su caída.

-Todavía no deberías caminar, hmm.-Inquirió el rubio ante tal acción por parte de su compañera.

-L-lo siento… mucho.-Respondió Sakura casi inaudiblemente. Ahora se encontraba sujetada con ambas manos a la capa del mayor en busca de algo de equilibrio, cosa que le fue imposible conseguir ya que sus piernas no se decidían a dejar de temblar. Al notar el inútil esfuerzo de la pelirrosa, Deidara la guió lentamente hasta la cama y la ayudó a recostarse.

-Escucha…-Le dijo en tono comprensivo.-Haz perdido mucha sangre a causa del golpe. Kakuzu ya cosió la herida, pero aún así no es conveniente que te muevas mucho, hmm. Debes tener hambre, te traeré algo de comer, tú solo espera aquí, hmm.- Dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando sola a la ojiverde. Caminó con algo de prisa para no hacerla esperar demasiado, sabía lo que era estar sin comer por tanto tiempo y de veras que no quería volver a vivirlo. Camino a la cocina se encontró con Konan, ésta se detuvo, indicando que él también debía hacerlo.

-Debo darles los detalles de las misiones a ti y a Sakura, ¿ella se encuentra mejor?

-Está algo mareada, perdió bastante sangre después de todo, pero se pondrá bien en unas horas, hmm.-Konan esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa ante el diagnóstico favorable del rubio.

-Esas son buenas noticias. Sin embargo, no podemos perder tiempo, te diré toda la información a ti, luego tú le comunicarás la situación a Sakura.- Acto seguido la pelivioleta comenzó a dar todo tipo de explicaciones, órdenes y consejos al artista. A decir verdad fue muy concisa, no le gustaba darle demasiadas vueltas a un mismo tema, y mucho menos perder el tiempo teniendo tantas cosas que hacer, así que una vez que el rubio hubiera sido informado de todos los detalles, retomó su camino hacia quién-sabe-dónde.

Cuando Deidara entró de nuevo en su habitación con comida en mano se encontró con una pelirrosa profundamente dormida. Dejó la bandeja que llevaba consigo en un pequeño estante, se dirigió hacia la kunoichi y la meció un poco.

-Sakura…-Susurró acercándose al oído de ésta.-despierta, hmm…-No tuvo tiempo de alejarse ya que la pequeña niña, aún dormida, lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí, sumergiéndolo en su pelo. El artista se sorprendió ante aquel movimiento tan repentino, pero luego cerró sus ojos, dejando que sus pulmones se llenaran de ese aroma a cerezas tan delicioso que emanaba de la cabellera rosada.

Permaneció en la misma posición por largo rato, dejándose abrazar por su compañera, embriagándose cada vez más con su perfume; y podría haber estado así por horas, si no fuera porque su mente le recordó que tenían dos misiones pendientes.

Con suma delicadeza tomó la mano que lo sostenía y la depositó a un lado del cuerpo de su dueña.

-Sakura, despierta…-Susurró nuevamente, volviendo a mecerla. Esta vez obtuvo un leve gruñido por parte de la pelirrosa, a lo que soltó una pequeña risa.

-Ya despierta, tenemos misiones que hacer.-Volvió a hablarle a la pequeña dormilona a su lado; con esto logró despertarla.

-¿Ah…?¿qué…?-Balbuceó ella mas dormida que despierta.-¿Deidara…?¿qué estás haciendo aquí…?¿qué pasa…?-Dijo lentamente, incorporándose.

-Primero que nada, esta es mi habitación, hmm.-Respondió él acercándole el plato de ramen que había traído anteriormente.

-G-gracias…-Agradeció la kunoichi lentamente, tratando de que su voz no delatase que aún seguía con sueño.

-¿Te sientes mejor? hmm.

-Aún duele un poco, pero si.-Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció en cuestión de segundos.-Oye… perdón…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por haber entrado a mi habitación? ¿Por revisar mis cosas? ¿O por dormir en mi cama?, hmm.-Aunque su tono sonó burlón, Sakura se sintió muy avergonzada.-Tranquila, sólo era una broma, hmm.-Aseguró Deidara al no obtener respuesta alguna de la pelirrosa. –Vamos, come, cuando termines saldremos a un par de misiones.

-Hai.-Comió un poco de ramen.-Mmm… ¡está delicioso!

-¿A si? Aver… déjame probar… mmm… así que eso escondía ese maldio…

-¿Ah?- Preguntó Sakura algo confundida.

-Hidan nunca deja que toquen su comida, es imposible lograr que te deje siquiera probarla, si no eres Kakuzu, claro, al parecer él si puede.

-Entonces… ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

-Ah… etto… digamos que hoy se descuidó… jejeje…-Dijo algo nervioso sobándose la cabeza.

-¿A si?-Indagó la pelirrosa alzando una ceja, sin creerle una sola palabra.

-Etto… bueno… quizás… digo, ¡si! ¡claro que si! ¡¿acaso crees que miento?!-Respondió totalmente a la defensiva, recordando la escena…

-Flashback-

A decir verdad no tenía las mínimas intenciones de cocinar algo. No le gustaba, lo aborrecía, simplemente no era lo suyo… todos sus intentos de preparar aunque sea un plato de arroz se vieron frustrados por múltiples mini-incendios, caídas de agua hirviendo en… bueno, ustedes ya sabrán dónde, salpicaduras de aceite, cortes, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, en fin… una sucesión interminable de accidentes por los cuales siempre terminaba en la misma situación: haciendo explotar sartenes u ollas, y teniendo que soportar después el elegante vocabulario de Kakuzu –que en esos momentos era aún más elegante y variado que el del mismísimo Hidan- explicándole paciente y cariñosamente lo que costaría remediar las pérdidas –en síntesis, era sacado de la cocina por el mayor gracias a una seguidilla de patadas en el trasero, acompañadas de una variedad de insultos que serían suficientes para llenar un libro.-

Bueno… volviendo al tema… al llegar a la cocina preguntándose qué clase de lesión sufriría esta vez, divisó a Hidan cocinando algo que simplemente se veía exquisito. "Excelente" pensó sonriendo pícaramente, a punto de dar la actuación de su vida.

-¡Hidan-San! ¡Hidan-San!

-¿Qué quieres bastardo? ¡¿No ves que me interrumpes?!

-¡Rápido! ¡Tobi entró a su habitación y está destruyendo sus santuarios de Jashin-Sama!

-¡QUE! ¡ESE MALDITO IMBÉCIL CARA DE PALETA! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS, MALDITO ATEO!- Vociferó tomando su guadaña y saliendo de la cocina a pasos de gigante, en busca del supuesto culpable. Apenas abandonó la habitación Deidara, con la rapidez y sutileza de un ninja –es un decir, ya todos sabemos que es ninja- tomó la olla, no sin antes quemarse ambas manos, y virtió todo su contenido en un tazón, el cual ahora estaba en manos de Sakura.

Luego abandonó la escena de un crimen sin dejar rastros, a excepción de la olla ahora pulverizada a la que había culpado por quemarse.

-Fin del Flashback

-¡Hey! ¡Deidara-San!-Lo llamó la niña a su lado devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-¿Ah?-Preguntó confundido haciendo que la pelirrosa rodase los ojos.

-¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que dije?- En ese momento a Deidara lo salvó la campana –metafóricamente- bueno… ni tanto, ya que lo que se le venía encima era mil veces peor que decirle a una mujer que no prestó mínima atención a lo que acababa de decir.

Cierto peliblanco jashinista se acercaba a la habitación vociferando a todo volumen cosas que ni su mismísimo dios entendería.

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡ME ENGAÑASTE PARA ROBARME MI COMIDA! ¡JASHIN-SAMA TE CARTIGARÁ!-Para este momento ya tenía al artista sujeto por el cuello a una distancia considerable del piso.-¡DIME ATEO DESGRACIADO ¿QUÉ MIERDA HAS HECHO CON MI MALDITO RAMEN?!

-Yo-o-Balbuceó aquel ninja rubio, quien ahora parecía no más que un indefenso niño.

-¡MALDITO! ¡TE MALGIDO! ¡JASHIN-SAMA, POR FAVOR LLÉVATE A ESTE BASTARDO ROBA-CENAS DE ESTE MUNDO!- Sakura, quien hasta ahora no había sido notada por el jashinista, se mordía la lengua a más no poder para evitar soltar la carcajada de su vida, y es que esa escena era demasiado para ella.

-Hi-Hidan-San-Articuló tratando de contenerse.-Deidara-San tomó la comida para mí. Yo estaba bastante hambrienta y le pedí que me trajera algo lo más rápido posible.-Terminó cabizbaja. Era obvio que aquello que acababa de confesar era mentira, pero ya le había traído bastantes problemas a su compañero como para sumarle otro.

El peliblanco dejó a Deidara en el suelo, en busca de la pelirrosa, pero casi al instante notó una tensión en el ambiente. Volvió a mirar al artista por el rabillo del ojo, su mirada celeste había cambiado, sus ojos no transmitían la inseguridad de hace unos instantes, ahora estaban fijos en los del jashinista, a la defensiva, esperando cualquier movimiento en contra de su compañera para abalanzársele encima.

Hidan notó esto y casi por instinto advirtió que se quedaría sin cabeza si tocaba a la kunoichi, por lo que se retiró de la habitación luego de maldecir unas cuantas cosas por lo bajo.

Después de esto todo quedó en completo silencio, no uno incómodo, al contrario, transmitía cierta 'paz' por así decirlo.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que Sakura terminase de comer y luego los dos fueron a preparar sus cosas para la misión. La pelirrosa ahora en su cuarto se abasteció de algunos pergaminos y medicinas. El artista, por su parte llevó consigo su inseparable arcilla. Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos se encaminaron hacia la puerta principal, donde habían quedado en encontrarse.

-Todo listo.-Afirmó la mujer del equipo a modo de reporte.

-Bien, entonces vamos, hmm.-Concluyó Deidara saliendo al exterior seguido por la pelirrosa. Lo segundo que hizo fue meter una de sus manos en los bolsillos y con su arcilla creó un ave gigante a la que los dos subieron.

Era de noche, hacía frío y las nubes amenazaban con dejar escapar gotas de ellas. En el viaje ninguno articuló palabra alguna, ambos estaban ocupados tratando de darle algo de calor a su respectivo cuerpo: Sakura, en la parte de atrás, tenía sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y las abrazaba con sus brazos; el artista debía ir de pie, pero se abrazaba a sí mismo tratando de esconderse lo mayor posible dentro de su capa. Para suerte de los ninjas el viaje no duró más que unas tres o cuatro horas, en las que la kunoichi se entretuvo observando el paisaje y su compañero mirando fijo al horizonte, viendo quién sabe qué.

Cuando llegaron ya estaba por amanecer, así que el calor perdido regresó a su cuerpo en cuestión de unos cuantos minutos. No les fue muy difícil encontrar la cueva y mucho menos infiltrarse en ella; desde que Orochimaru había muerto ni un alma se paseaba por aquellos lugares, todo estaba desierto.

Al entrar en el escondite un olor nauseabundo inundó los pulmones de ambos akatsukis, haciendo que sus narices se arrugaran. Se separaron para buscar debido a la inmensidad del lugar, con la condición de que si uno encontraba algo elevaría su chakra para que así el otro pudiese sentirlo.

Exploraron por casi una hora y nada… cada habitación era igual a la anterior, apenas algún que otro detalle la diferenciaba. Sakura entraba en cada una de ellas e inspeccionaba hasta el último rincón; Deidara ya se había aburrido de esto hace rato, y sólo se limitaba a mirar desde la puerta. De un momento para otro, y sin saber cómo llegó hasta allí, el artista entró en una especie de 'cocina', hasta lo que se puede decir, ya que había también algunos cuerpos de serpientes en tubos con líquidos raros y unas cuantas herramientas médicas. Allí se encontraba el anillo, descansando sobre una mano que parecía humana, pero que por alguna extraña manera seguía en pie, como si todavía estuviera conectada a un cuerpo.

"Este viejo raro" fue lo primero que pensó el rubio viendo con asco la mano. "Humm… esto parece una cocina… me pregunto si habrá algo de comer…" pensó luego escuchando el espantoso gruñido que provenía de su estómago.

-Haber… quizás por aquí…-Susurró abriendo la puerta de lo que parecería ser una alacena. Se sorprendió al ver más tubos con serpientes dentro. –Quizás aquí, hmm…-Dijo esta vez abriendo otra de las puertas, pero para su desgracia, había más serpientes muertas… y una quizás no tanto. En el momento en que Deidara iba a alejarse del mueble para tomar el anillo, una serpiente de extraños colores saltó de éste y lo mordió en el hombro, a la altura de la clavícula, agujereando su capa.

-¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea!-Vociferó tocándose el área dañada que ahora le ardía. Siendo un ninja y habiendo tenido que pasar por peores situaciones, le restó importancia al hecho y elevó su chakra para atraer a su compañera. Sakura estuvo allí en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Lo encontraste?-Preguntó alegre, por fin se irían de ese asqueroso lugar.

-Aquí está, hmm. Vámonos.-Dicho esto empezó a caminar a paso acelerado, seguido por la pelirrosa. Cuando llegaron afuera ambos se subieron al ave de arcilla y emprendieron camino ahora hacia Suna, a su próxima misión.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el ave descendió nuevamente; algo extraño, pues aún no habían llegado a su destino.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?-Inquirió intrigada la kunoichi a medida que el pájaro se acercaba al suelo. Terminado de decir esto vio cómo su compañero se desmayaba y por poco caía del transporte, si no fuera porque ella logró alcanzarlo primero.

Ahora se encontraban en tierra firme, la pelirrosa examinaba a un rubio completamente inconsciente y tendido en el piso. Examinó cada área de su cuerpo. Pronto halló el problema, un extraño veneno extendiéndose progresivamente en su tórax.

La Ninja-médico se abalanzó sobre su bolso tomando una gran variedad de líquidos que comenzó a mezclar casi instintivamente. Cuando la medicina estuvo lista, le quitó la capa y la remera al artista y comenzó a extraer lo más rápido posible el veneno de su cuerpo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos para no cometer el mínimo error.

La cantidad de líquido violáceo extraído del joven era algo que Sakura rara vez había visto, pero al fin logró purificar cada centímetro del interior de éste.

La pelirrosa se encontraba más calmada, su compañero ya no corría peligro, pero aún así seguía inconsciente.

A lo lejos se divisaban unas luces de lo que parecía ser una aldea. La kunoichi tomó al rubio en brazos y, abandonando al ave de arcilla en aquel lugar, emprendió camino hacia el pueblito en busca de un sitio donde pudieran descansar. A medida que Sakura avanzaba las luces se iban apagando, puesto que ya estaba amaneciendo y la luz solar era más que suficiente.

Por fin llegó, no sin antes hacer una parada para quitarse su capa y esconderla en su bolso junto con la de Deidara.

Ahora ambos estaban ya en la habitación que la pelirrosa había rentado, ella ordenaba sus medicinas y las guardaba con sumo cuidado, mientras su compañero, aún inconsciente, descansaba sobre la cama. Una vez que Sakura terminó se acercó a él y lo examinó una vez más, sólo por seguridad; tenía algo de fiebre, así que lo dejó sólo en la habitación mientras ella se dirigía a la recepción a pedir algunas vendas.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta llenó un recipiente con afua fría y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio. Allí humedeció las telas y las depositó cuidadosamente sobre la frente del artista. Hizo esto por un buen rato y cuando notó que la fiebre disminuyó decidió descansar un poco también. Aunque el cuarto tenía dos camas, prefirió quedarse cerca de su compañero, por seguridad, así que acercó una silla a su cama y allí se quedó dormida, con la cabeza contra la pared.

Las horas pasaban y lo único que se escuchaba en aquel ambiente eran las respiraciones profundas de ambos akatsukis. Ya era mediodía y el sol que se infiltraba por la ventana comenzaba a molestarle a Deidara. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con que no llevaba capa ni remera, y con una pelirrosa sentada al lado de su cama, aparentemente dormida.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Hmm- Susurró para no despertarla.

-Te desmayaste.-La pelirrosa inhaló profundo, bostezando.-Te traje aquí para que pudieras descansar.-Sakura pudo escuchar la pregunta del rubio dado que, aunque intentaba conciliar el sueño, se mantenía alerta por si algo llegara a ocurrir.

-G-gracias…-Agradeció él frotándose los ojos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si…

-Entonces vamos.-Inquirió ella en tono adormilado poniéndose de pie.

-Necesitas descansar, hmm.

-Estoy bien.-Aseguró con una media sonrisa.-Por cierto, habrá que volver por tu pájaro de arcilla.

-No te preocupes, haré otro.-Dicho esto ambos salieron del pueblo rumbo a Suna, donde se llevaría a cabo la segunda misión, la misma que Pain había aprobado.

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo, ya en un ratito o mañana subiré el que sigue. :D**

**¿Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Arigato por leer!**

**Sayo!**

_Deidara-San_


	6. Misión en Suna

**¡Esta vez cumplí! Aquí está el cap 6. :D**

**En lo personal, me gustó como quedó el final, pero como siempre, los que deciden son ustedes!**

**El cap es un poco cortito, lo se, ya el siguiente será más largo. :D**

**Muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias por leer este fic, estoy realmente agradecida con todos ustedes!**

**Bloddy Cherry: Siiiiii, Deidara es lo más hermoso del planeta *.* Espero que te enamores más de él con este cap... **

**lady Alraune: Aquí está la conti! :D espero te guste, y comparto tu opiñión sobre la 'sexibilidad' de Deidara :|_**

**Ley-83: jejeje de nuevo lo siento por tardar en el anterior, pero he aquí la conti, como prometí! Espero te guste! Besos!**

**vanessa121010: mas que amistad... muajajajaja (risa pervertida) gracias por mantener mi secreto! Alguien aquí también le guardará un secreto a Sakura o.o que lo disfrutes!**

**Akatsuna no Hinatita: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap! jaajajajajajajajajajaj modo chibi *.* la verdad que son adorables con o sin el chibi (Inner: y con o sin ropa también :|_ ) bueno... jejeje ¿en qué estaba? ah, si! aquí el cap 6, ojalá te guste! :D**

**Como siempre, gracias a los que me tienen en favs o me followean, pero sobre todo gracias a cada uno/a de ustedes por leer! Realmente estoy contenta de que haya gente a la que le guste el fic, así que ARIGATO!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, ya que si así fuera todos seguirían vivos carajo ¬¬, sobre todo mis amores de Akatsuki (eso incluye también a Konan) u.u**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Misión en Suna.

Llevaban ya más de cinco horas viajando, y en unas cuántas más llegarían a destino. Sakura había dormido gran parte de ese tiempo y Deidara jugaba con algunas de sus creaciones, cosa que dejó de hacer cuando su compañera despertó.

-Mmm… ¿falta mucho?-Preguntó ella frotándose los ojos.

-Sólo un par de horas, hmm. Por cierto… Konan no quiso decirme nada acerca de lo que haremos allí, dijo que era un 'favor' que tú le habías pedido a Pain ¿se puede saber de qué se trata? hmm…- La pelirrosa respondió a su pregunta explicándole todo con lujo de detalles, a lo que el rubio abría enormemente el único ojo visible en su rostro. Cuando terminó el discurso, él sólo pudo hacer una única pregunta.

-¿Cómo fue posible que Pain te haya permitido hacerlo?

-Realmente no lo se… Konan-San dijo que trataría de convencerlo. Sea lo que fuere que hizo, lo logró…

Ambos guardaron silencio nuevamente, aunque el artista seguía atónito y con millones de preguntas dándole vueltas a su cabeza.

-¿Cómo fue que te uniste a Akatsuki?-La pregunta tan repentina de la pelirrosa lo sorprendió completamente, pero aún así decidió responderle.

-Sólo digamos que en mi aldea no apreciaban mi arte, hmm.

-¿Ah?

-Verás…-Dijo en un suspiro.-Yo crecí en la Aldea de la Roca. Desde pequeño me dediqué al arte con arcilla, debo admitir que era bastante bueno en eso, y la gente lo reconocía, llegué a ser admirado en mi pueblo. De a poco me fui cansando de hacer siempre lo mismo y quise intentar algo nuevo, así que tiempo después robé algunos pergaminos y desarrollé un tipo de arte que permitía fundir el chakra con la arcilla y que así mis creaciones pudieran explotar.-En su voz apareció algo de orgullo, que fue creciendo conforme hablaba.-También utilicé un jutsu prohibido para tener a estas preciosas, hmm.-Dijo haciendo ademán en las bocas de sus manos.

-¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

-Después de reformar mi arte, mucha gente me quería para matar a alguien o destruir algún lugar, me convertí en una especie de terrorista, y así llamé la atención de Akatsuki, claro que nunca tuve interés en hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía que existía, hmm.

-¿Entonces te propusieron entrar y tú aceptaste?

-No, no fue para nada así. Como te dije, no estaba interesado en entrar, pero ellos no iban a rendirse tan fácilmente, hmm; enviaron a Kisame, Itachi y Sasori por mi, y el Uchiha me desafió con la condición de que si yo le ganaba podría hacer lo que me plazca, y sino, tendría que unirme si o si.

-Ahh… ya entiendo…

-¿Y tú por qué entraste?-Ante esta pregunta Sakura suspiró, recordando a su aldea y a sus amigos.

-No es fácil de explicar... en mi aldea solo estorbaba a mis compañeros.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Un Ninja médico como tú debe ser muy necesario, hmm.

-Si, en casos extremos, pero no siempre me necesitaban, era más bien la niña que se quedaba al fondo, mirando como todos luchaban parada en un rincón, al margen.

-Y por eso te fuiste…

-Puede decirse que eso es en gran parte por lo que abandoné la aldea…

-¿Entonces eso no es todo?

-Despues de que Sasuke-kun se fue hubo muchas misiones para ir en su búsqueda. No me dejaron participar en la mayoría alegando que era muy peligroso para mí, que mejor debería quedarme en el hospital, como si no se dieran cuenta de que yo también lo quería de vuelta, de que también era mi amigo… es por eso que decidí unirme a Akatsuki, para buscarlo por mi cuenta.-Después de eso todo se mantuvo en silencio por un corto instante al que el artista dio fin.

-Llegamos, hmm.- Sakura alzó la vista. A lo lejos se podía divisar la gran cantidad de edificios que formaban la Aldea de la Arena, en el centro de ésta, el más alto de todos, perteneciente al Kazekage.

Se bajaron del ave de arcilla a una media hora de caminata de su destino. Por supuesto, Deidara no podría acompañarla, dada su condición de 'criminal', estaría sola a partir de ahora.

Como Pain lo ordenó, se quitó la capa de Akatsuki y se la entregó a su compañero, quien buscaría algún escondite cerca de allí. Se despidió de él con un 'Nos vemos luego.' Y emprendió camino.

Al llegar dos guardias la recibieron, ella solo pidió hablar con Ebizo, alegando que quería visitarlo para ver como estaba tras la muerte de su hermana, Chiyo. Uno de los guardias fue a informarle al Kazekage, quien no le negó a Sakura la visita. Luego ella fue escoltada hacia la casa del anciano.

Golpeó la puerta y ésta se abrió, la pelirrosa dio dos pasos hacia delante y la cerró tras de sí. Los guardias esperarían afuera.

Lo primero que divisó al acostumbrarse a la radiante luz de aquella habitación fue un pozo con agua, y a Ebizo sentado en una orilla, con una caña de pescar, en completo silencio. La tranquilidad se sentía en el ambiente.

-¿Quién es?-La voz del mayor apenas se oyó ahí dentro.

-Haruno Sakura, de la Aldea de la Hoja, acompañé a su hermana en la búsqueda de Gaara-Sama.-Respondió la ojiverde con sumo respeto.

-Te recuerdo… ¿A qué has venido, Sakura-San?

-Tengo dos motivos para estar frente a usted.

-Pues puedes decirme.-Su voz sonaba paciente y tranquila.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Un breve silencio se apoderó de la situación.

-Bien. Afrontar la muerte de mi hermana no fue fácil, pero hay que aprender a vivir con eso. Ahora dime el segundo motivo.-Sakura tomó todo el aire que le fue posible, y luego vació sus pulmones de un solo suspiro.-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te preocupa? Puedes decirme.-Esta vez el anciano había acertado, algo le preocupaba a la kunoichi.

-Usted sabía todas y cada una de las técnicas de Chiyo-baa-Sama a la perfección, ¿verdad, Ebizo-Sama?

-Tú lo has dicho, todas y cada una… Pero dime una cosa, ¿por qué motivos quieres que te enseñe una técnica de mi hermana?-Sakura guardó silencio.-Sólo necesito saber eso, yo adivinaré el resto.-A decir verdad ella no creía que él pudiese adivinar lo que vendría después, pero decidió responder a su pregunta.

-Akatsuki irá tras Naruto en poco tiempo, en caso de no poder- Nuevamente se vió interrumpida por el hombre, que habló casi por inercia, terminando la frase de la pequeña.

-Protegerlo. En caso de no poder protegerlo… quieres que te enseñe la técnica de transferencia de vida.-La ojiverde abrió los ojos de par en par ante la certeza en las palabras del anciano. Agachó la mirada; sabía que la muerte de Naruto sería inevitable, y por ende, la suya también. Ella se encontraba ahora algo nostálgica, pero tres palabras fueron suficientes para que sus ojos volvieran a abrirse como platos.-Yo la haré.

-¿C-como dice…? Ebizo-Sama, usted… yo… no puedo permitirle hacerlo.

-Será una forma de agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por Gaara, en su momento.-Aún sabiendo que sacrificaría su vida, su voz permanecía intacta. Sakura pudo ver en el rostro de aquel sabio una extraña ¿felicidad? que comprendió al instante a qué se debía: se reuniría con su tan anhelada hermana, y también con su sobrino y su sobrino-nieto. Sólo por esto ella aceptó sin más quejas.

-Arigato, Ebizo-Sama.-Articuló haciendo una reverencia que puede que sus orbes vacías no hayan visto, pero que aún así sintió.

-Debes irte… alguien te espera allí afuera.-La ojiverde asintió, dándose media vuelta sobre sus talones, en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de salir, algo la hizo detenerse en seco.-Dime una cosa más… ¿Te uniste a Akatsuki para protegerlo a él, o a Sasuke?- ¿Cómo era posible siquiera que supiera que era una Akatsuki? Estaba segura de que nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera su maestra y amigos de su aldea. –Es simple…-Dijo el anciano.-Lo vi en tu mirada. Descuida, no tengo intenciones de delatarte, puedes confiar que tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo.

-A-arigato…-Repitió ella lentamente.-De todos modos… quisiera que me la enseñe, por si acaso…

-Está bien. Cuando tengan a Naruto vuelve a verme, yo te acompañaré y te enseñaré la técnica en el camino, pero úsala sólo con alguien que sea importante para ti, alguien cuya vida valga más que la tuya propia, alguien a quien de verdad quieras. Y lo más importante… hazlo con un motivo, no por obligación.

-H-hai…

-Ve… no pierdas más tiempo aquí, todo saldrá bien.

-Arigato, Ebizo-Sama…-Con estas palabras se retiró de aquella habitación dejando solo al anciano. Los guardias la escoltaron hacia la puerta principal y de desearon un buen veaje de regreso.

Caminó por media hora, hasta llegar de vuelta al lugar donde había dejado esperando al rubio. No muy lejos divisó una gran roca que funcionaba como cueva, y dedujo que él estaría ahí.

Así fue, a medida que se acercaba una extraña figura se hacía más y más notoria. Al estar a la distancia suficiente pudo notar que era figura era él, sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y sus brazos abrazándolas.

-Regresé.-Articuló la menor con una sonrisa, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna más que una mirada fugaz por parte de Deidara.-¿Ocurrió algo?- Preguntó frunciendo el seño, su compañero se veía algo raro.

-¿Te enseñó la técnica?-Preguntó con un deje en la voz.

-Me la enseñará, pero- No pudo terminar la frase de la sorpresa que le dio encontrarse cara a cara con si compañero tan repentinamente. Él cruzó su mirada con los ojos verdes de la pequeña akatsuki y la sostuvo un largo tiempo en silencio. Lentamente bajó sus ojos hasta dejar en su campo de visión nada más que el color marrón claro de la arena. Se quedó así, mudo, pensativo, con su mente en cualquier lado menos en el que estaba parado. De la nada suspiró hondo y le dio la espalda a la confundida pelirrosa.

-Vamos…-Dijo subiendo al pájaro blanco. Sakura separó sus labios en busca de algo que decir, pero nada brotó de su boca; aquel acto por parte del rubio la dejó perpleja, desorientada. Se preguntaba a qué se debió esa reacción tan… tan… inusual. Y es que él nunca admitiría que no quería perderla como perdió a Sasori, nunca revelaría que ellos dos fueron lo más cercano que tuvo a un amigo, a una familia quizás. No, la muerte es algo para lo que un shinobi debe estar preparado, y él no sería la excepción. No dejaría que vean sus sentimientos… no por el momento.

El viaje de regreso fue de lo más silencioso. Esta vez ambos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos. Sakura aún seguía preguntándose el 'por qué' de esa reacción que el mayor había tenido. El silencio se le estaba haciendo algo insoportable, así que decidió entretenerse con algo. Metió una mano en su bolso y de él sacó el anillo que habían obtenido algunas horas antes. Se dedicó a mirarlo muy detallada y meticulosamente, y luego de jugar con él un rato se lo puso.

-Ahí no, hmm.-Articuló el rubio rompiendo en silencio. Él la había estado mirando todo el tiempo, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Despacio se acercó a la pelirrosa y re agachó frente a ella, le quitó con sumo cuidado el anillo que se había puesto en el dedo anular derecho, y con la misma delicadeza lo deslizó por su meñique izquierdo.

-Ese no es un lindo lugar para un anillo…-Se quejó Sakura en tono de niña pequeña, lo que hizo sonreír a Deidara.

-Pero ahí es donde debes usarlo.-Dijo esto manteniendo su sonrisa. La ojiverde, que ya se sentía más a gusto, se animó a preguntarle por qué había actuado tan raro hace rato. El artista miró en todas direcciones antes de poder articular una respuesta que suene creíble y no tan idiota.

-Es que si mueres con esa técnica me pondrán con el inútil de Tobi de nuevo, hmm.-A esto, la pelirrosa soltó una risa que duró un cortísimo instante, antes de parar por darse cuenta de la tristeza que reflejaba la cara del rubio.-¿Puedo abrazarte?-Esa pregunta la descolocó por completo, otra vez…

-C-claro…-Al instante el artista se pegó a su cuerpo y sumergió su cabeza en el pelo rosa de la menor. Ella le correspondió al abrazo escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su compañero.

Ambos se sentían realmente bien, hacía ya bastante tiempo que ninguno de los dos abrazaba a alguien, y aquel contacto físico fue reconfortante, como volver a casa luego de un largo viaje; así era como se sentían… en casa. El abrazo continuó, ninguno se movió por un tiempo, aunque la pelirrosa habló en tono divertido.

-Ebizo-Sama me enseñará la técnica, pero él la hará con Naruto, creo que olvidé mencionar eso, jeje.-El rubio, aunque sin separarse de ella, movió su cabeza hasta dar de frente con la suya. Una gran sorpresa se apoderaba de su rostro; tenía sus ojos abiertos a tal punto que a Sakura le llegó a dar gracia, y en su boca nació una sonrisa que cada vez era más grande, hasta dejar mostrar sus blancos y perfectos dientes. Nuevamente se aferró a ella, esta vez la sostenía con más fuerza, aunque con delicadeza, para no lastimarla.

Estaba feliz.

Después de mucho tiempo, volvió a experimentar esa extraña sensación que había desaparecido por años, estaba realmente feliz.

No era ansiedad, no eran nervios, sólo estaba feliz.

-Que bien, así no tendré que soportar al inútil de Tobi, hmm.-Respiró profundo, llenando sus pulmones con ese aroma a cerezas que tanto lo enloquecía.

* * *

**Bien... ¿les gustó? espero que si *.***

**Cualquier cosa no duden en dejar reviews. Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**Un beso gigante!**

_Deidara-San_


	7. Volver a verte

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Lo siento muchísimo por no actualizar... estos dos meses anduve sin Internet, así que no podía subir nada, igualmente escribí muchísimos en mi tiempo libre, así que los iré subiendo más seguido.**

**vanessa121010: enserio te parece tierno? *.* gracias, pues así es como lo trato de hacer, pero la ternura no es mi fuerte u.u**

**Minene Uryuu: Yo tampoco abrazo a alguien hace buen tiempo... pero se siente muy lindo cuando lo haces, y mas cuando es de parte de Deidara, bueno, en mis sueños u.u**

**Akasuna no Arika: TE CAMBIASTE EL NOMBRE! jejejeje es que recién lo veo u.u es cuanto a tu review: Deidara no está 'enamorado' en tolo el sentido de la palabra de Sakura, pero hay algo que le recuerda a su Danna (más adelante se dirá) ñacañaca ^-^**

**Ley-83: Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Yo tampoco tenía planeado involucrar a Ebizo en un principio, pero todas las demás opciones quedaban algo... vacías, si esa es la palabra... En cuanto a las preguntas: No y Si (están en orden). Te las contestaría con mas explicación, pero no caché como funciona esto de los reviews ahora, que al parecer no puedes ver lo que otros comentaron en alguna historia, en caso de que no se pueda, te lo contestaré de forma mas explícita... Besos!**

**lady Alraune: bien... aquí está la conti! espero poder seguir haciéndolo tierno, pues la ternura no se me da pero bueno, lo intentaré hasta que salga. Perdón por la demora... :S Besos!**

**Hikari-Moonlight: Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Ojalá siga gustándote, un beso enorme!**

**Bien...**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar reviews o favs.**

**Se les agradece muchísimo, y de nuevo, mil disculpas... :S**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Volver a verte.

Hace no mucho habían regresado a la guarida. Después de darle los resultados de las misiones a Konan, cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación.

Sakura acomodó las cosas de su bolso sobre el estante y luego entró a bañarse. Estaba realmente feliz por poder salvar a Naruto, sin embargo, eso no era exactamente en lo que estaba pensando ahora… Su mente reproducía una y otra vez el contacto con el artista, el tono de su voz. Se sentía tan bien… a pesar de que en su aldea era muy querida, no demostraba mucho afecto físico hacia los demás, y ellos tampoco hacia ella… de alguna forma ese fue el abrazo más cercano que sintió.

Este pensamiento no la abandonó cuando terminó de bañarse, y tampoco cuando recorrió los pasillos hacia su 'sala especial', donde había dejado el remedio de Itachi.

Cuando llegó buscó en uno de los cajones del escritorio allí presente y sacó un pequeño frasquito. Inmediatamente fue en busca del azabache, a quien encontró no muy lejos.

-Itachi-San… Terminé su medicina, aquí está.-La pelirrosa le entregó la botellita al Uchiha y éste la agarró con sumo cuidado.-Debe tomarla todos los días, sin excepción.

-Gracias…

-Me retiro, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes…-Él solo asintió y Sakura desapareció de aquel lugar. Era obvio que no tenía nada que hacer, pero la presencia del mayor la incomodaba.

El único rubio de la organización se encontraba tumbado boca arriba en su cama, tratando de encontrar la respuesta a una pregunta que le daba vueltas en la cabeza hace ya unos cuantos minutos: ¿Por qué había actuado tan… idiota?

Es decir, no era cosa suya dar abrazos, ¿por qué lo hizo?, y ni hablar de la excusa que inventó después…

-Para no soportar a Tobi… aaaah ¡baka!-Se dijo levantando un poco la cabeza y dejándola caer con todo sobre la almohada, a modo de 'golpe'.

En realidad, no era del todo mentira, tener que formar equipo con ese inútil, como el le llamaba, sin duda terminaría de enloquecerlo; pero tampoco la verdad absoluta… de alguna forma había algo en la pelirrosa que no podía distinguir, pero que le recordaba a su danna.

Quizás fue la forma en que se preocupó por él, pero eso cualquier miembro de Akatsuki lo haría, eso si no quería sufrir las consecuencias… quizás fue el modo en que lo hizo… quizás, quizás, quizás…

¡Tock Tock!

El llamado a la puerta sobresaltó al artista, sacándolo de un tirón de sus pensamientos.

Al abrir se sorprendió de lo que encontró. Más bien… a quién encontró.

Allí estaba Sakura, de pie con una bandeja en sus manos. Un silenció incómodo los invadió, y aunque el rubio tratase de romperlo las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Toma, te traje esto… supongo que debes tener hambre…-La kunoichi fue quien, algo tímida, dio el primer paso.

-Ahh… etto… gracias, un… ¿quieres pasar?

-Yo… tengo algunas cosas mas que hacer… pero… gracias, jeje-Rió algo sonrojada.

-Ahh… si… yo también… gracias, un…

-De nada-Dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba a lucir todos sus dientes.-¡Nos vemos!

Una vez que la menor desapareció del campo visual del artista, este cerró la puerta y se sentó en el piso.

"Idiota…" pensó. Otra vez había quedado como un tonto frente a su compañera. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto comenzó a comer, realmente estaba delicioso…

¡Tock Tock!

"¿Qué carajos? ¿Ahora quién…"

¡Tock Tock!

-¡Ya va!- Respondió fastidiado.-Ah… Hola Kisame, ¿qué quieres?

-Hola, todo va bien, ¿y tu?-Respondió el tiburón sarcásticamente haciéndole notar al menor su falta de 'amabilidad' a lo que éste solo rodó los ojos.-Pain quiere vernos, vamos.

-Si, un.

Estos dos Akatsukis fueron los últimos en llegar a la sala de reuniones. Una vez incorporados el Líder tomó la palabra.

-Como ya saben, el Nanabi ha sido extraído…

-OOOOH ¿ENSERIO?-Interrumpió Hidan.-PUES NO ME HABÍA DADO CUENTA DE QUE POR TRES ESTÚPIDOS DÍAS NO PUDE IR AL ESTÚPIDO BAÑO POR ESE ESTÚPIDO BIJUU.

-Te dije que fueras antes, idiota.-Habló Kakuzu a su compañero en tono indiferente.

-Ya basta. Hidan, ¿quieres explicarlo tú?-Habló nuevamente Pein.

-ALGUIEN TIENE QUE CAPTURAR AL PULPO Y COMO YO FUI POR EL ANTERIOR NO PIENSO IR POR ESTE TAMBIÉN.

-Como si tú hubieras hecho algo…-Susurró el enmascarado.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE MALDITO ATEO? ¡ATRÉVETE A REPETIRLO!

-¡YA BASTA!- La voz del pelinaranja retumbó en todo el lugar. Después de eso todo fue completo silencio.-Kisame, Itachi, ustedes irán por el Hachibi esta vez. Prepárense, salen en tres días. Eso es todo.

Los días pasaban de manera extremadamente lenta para cinco de los diez miembros de la tan temida organización. Para los restantes… bueno, podría decirse que su espera fue algo más… ¿entretenida? Aunque quizás esa no sea la palabra…

Uno de esos cinco era Tobi, quien no se agotaba de hacer travesura tras travesura, sacando de quicio a todos en Akatsuki, si es que eso aún era posible…

Para el dúo zombie las cosas estuvieron un poco más 'interesantes', si entienden a lo que me refiero… Entre golpe que va y golpe que viene, aparecieron algunas que otras cosillas que hasta el momento nadie más que ellos saben.

Las dos personas que restan son Sakura y el rubio artista, pero para éstos las cosas se pusieron bastante difíciles…

- Flashback –-

-Sakura, llegó información acerca de un grupo de ninjas que hace varios días rondan por la zona. Aún no lo sabemos, pero podrían ser espías. Por favor, ve allí y averigua todo lo que te sea posible.

-Hai, Konan-Sama.

Sakura partió de inmediato, sola, pues Deidara quedó a cargo de vigilar a Tobi para que no dibujase en las paredes…

Llegó al lugar que la mayor habñia mencionado y a partir de allí inspeccionó el perímetro. Las horas pasaban pero no había rastro de nadie, al menos no de alguien a quien la kunoichi pudiese notar…

-Vaya…-Habló una voz a sus espaldas.-Los años pasan y tú sigues siendo un fastidio.

-S-Sasuke-kun…

-Váyanse, yo me encargo.-Habló nuevamente el azabache y tres personas más se alejaron de aquel lugar. Sakura seguía paralizada, perdida en sus ojos; tanto así fue que apenas si pudo notar la sangre que empezaba a brotar de su torso. El Uchiha se posicionó a su lado y le susurró al oído con voz juguetona:

-Dime, Sakura-chan, ¿qué sentido le ves a tu patética existencia? ¿no sería mejor acabar con ella?

-Sa-suke-kun… ¿por q-que?

-Oh, ¿por qué? Tú misma dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por verme feliz… y créeme, esto me hace sumamente feliz…-Retiró su mano aún con el chidori activo del pecho de la pelirrosa, ensanchando la herida, y se dio media vuelta.

La indefensa niña ahogada en su dolor solo lo vio partir, como si nada, y luego… luego de unos minutos vinieron los gritos desesperados de cierto rubio, y aunque ella no llegó a escuchar del todo bien, alcanzó a mirarle a los ojos.

Despues no hubo más nada, solo oscuridad y silencio absolutos.

Se había desmayado, aunque no llegó a dar contra el suelo, pues fue tomada segundos antes por su compañero, quien empezaba a desesperarse rápidamente al notar sus manos bañadas en sangre y la dificultad de respirar de la menor.

Tan rápido como pudo se subió a su ave de arcilla con ella en brazos y emprendió vuelo. Estaba nervioso; su labio le sangraba de tanto morderlo. El líquido rojo no dejaba de abandonar el cuerpo de la kunoichi.

-Resiste… por favor…-Susurró haciendo presión sobre la herida.

No podía pensar nada en concreto, su mente era algo parecido a una laguna, sólo atinaba a repetirse una y otra vez lo que hubiera parado de no haberla encontrado, creando para sí el peor de los escenarios. Pero… ¿cómo fue que había llegado?

Una vez que Tobi se quedó dormido, como era su costumbre por las tardes, Konan lo llamó algo preocupada informándole de la misión que le había sido dada a Sakura, y de su tardanza desde entonces. A partir de ese momento un sentimiento de inquietud se alojó en el abdomen del artista, produciéndole una rara sensación de vértigo. Temía lo peor.

La buscó por todos los rincones posibles, encontrándola en el peor estado posible, confirmando su miedo.

Llegó a la guarida. Las puertas volaron por los aires producto de una gran explosión. Todos acudieron a ver que pasaba; todos excepto una persona, a la que más necesitaba en este preciso instante.

-¿PERO QUE CA…-

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KONAN?

-Deidara…-Habló Itachi.-¿Qué sucedió?

-TRAIGAN A KONAN… ¡RÁPIDO MALDITA SEA!-Pein salió de la habitación y en segundos reapareció con su compañera.

-¿Qué ocurre?-La ojinaranja aún no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, pero se espantó al ver un charco de sangre bajo los pies del rubio, a Sakura en sus brazos y a todos los demás miembros alrededor de ellos.

Lo que vino después le partió el alma… Deidara, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido cabizbajo, alzó la cabeza para mirarla por un cortísimo instante que pareció una eternidad.

Sus preciosos ojos celestes se veían ahora opacados por un intenso rojo de fondo, varias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, mojando la ropa de la niña que aún sostenía. Sus dientes castañeaban y en su pecho podían notarse pequeños espasmos.

-P-por fa-vor…-Susurró.-Sálvala…

A la pelivioleta se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no quería ni imaginarse el hecho de tener que ver al menor así… no de nuevo…

El instante se acabó. Ella comenzó a correr hacia la 'sala médica' con el rubio y los demás miembros detrás suyo. Tan rápido como le fue posible hizo que la recostaran en la camilla y comenzó a examinarla; sus conocimientos de ninjutsu médico dejaban bastante que desear, pero debería hacer hasta lo imposible si quería salvarla.

- Fin del Flashback –-

Quince minutos habían pasado desde que la pelirrosa entró en la sala médica. Deidara esperaba, sentado en el suelo con su cabeza entre las rodillas. Era lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar sus ojos nuevamente. No quería llorar, no frente a todos, pero no podía evitarlo.

En cuestión de minutos se escuchó la puerta abrirse, a lo que el artista levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

Konan inhaló profundo.

-Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance. Está muy grave, y los riesgos de que empeore son demasiado altos…-Hizo una pausa.-Yo… lo siento…

Esas palabras le cayeron a Deidara como un balde de agua helada. En silencio, se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Necesitaba aire. Un paso… dos pasos… tres pasos… Su vista se nubló, todo le daba vueltas. Cayó hacia delante, a los brazos de alguien que no llegó a distinguir. Luego todo se puso negro.

-Hum… ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué ocurrió?- Se encontraba de pie en uno de los tantos pasillos de la guarida. Todo estaba oscuro, sólo una tenue luz al final de éste, que escondía un cuerpo misterioso en ella. -¿Quién está ahí?- Por un momento no se atrevió a añadir palabra alguna, pero luego, contradiciendo toda lógica, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse casi por inercia, atraído hacia aquella luz como un metal hacia un imán. "¿Qué… qué rayos pasa?..." De repente otra luz se encendió, a su lado.

Alumbraba de lleno una puerta a su derecha; la placa en ella decía con letras visiblen, aunque algo gastadas, 'Kisame', pero no fue esto lo que le llamó la atención, sino un pequeño papel que se asomaba por debajo de dicha puerta.

Se agachó, sin dejar de mirar la luz al final del pasillo, y lo recogió.

Era una letra hermosa… casi familiar…

_'Deidara… ¿me recuerdas?_

_Ella estará bien'_

Abrió sus ojos, sobresaltado y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Sólo fue un sueño… hmm-

-Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?-Preguntó Kakuzu a su lado.

-No, nada, un.

-Pues bien, por fin despiertas, estuviste tres días sin dar señales de vida.-Añadió haciéndole recordar al rubio la última escena antes de desmayarse.

-¿Cómo está Sakura?-Preguntó sobresaltado.

-Cierto… Konan dijo que te avise que se encuentra mejor, que _ella estará bien_.

* * *

**Algunas aclaraciones por si no se entendió la última parte:**

**-La parte del pasillo es un sueño de Deidara**

**-Lo que dice luego de 'Era una letra hermosa... casi familiar...' es lo que decía el papel.**

**Bien, hasta aquí por hoy, espero les haya gustado!**

**Estaré subiendo pronto!**

**Un beso gigante y gracias por leer!**

_Deidara-San_


	8. La promesa de cuidarte

**Al fin estoy de vuelta!**

**Les pido muchísimas disculpas por haberme tardado tanto... u.u**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, sin ustedes no hubiera llegado hasta aquí!**

**Espero disfruten del cap!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos!**

* * *

Capítulo 8: La promesa de cuidarte.

Hace poco más de 24 horas el mundo pareció darse vuelta para alguien en particular. Ahora las cosas parecían retomar lentamente la normalidad.

Sentado en algún lugar fuera de la sala médica de la guarida se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules perdidos en alguna otra dimensión desconocida. No fue sino hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse que salió de ese extraño mundo.

De la habitación contigua salió Konan. En su boca parecía dibujarse una leve sonrisa, pero el artista no se esforzó en comprobar si así era… hasta que habló.

-Deidara, puedes pasar. Sigue inconsciente, solo procura no hacer mucho ruido.- Si, la curva en la boca de la kunoichi era definitivamente una sonrisa.

Sin responder nada más que con una mirada agradecida, el menor se adentró en la habitación.

Esa era la primera vez que veía a su compañera desde el accidente. Estaba dormida, no inconsciente (como él prefería pensar), y se veía tan calmada…

El olor a sangre que persistía en el lugar le inundó los pulmones, llegando a provocarle nauseas, pero no pensaba quejarse al respecto, era eso o su vida.

Por unos minutos se limitó a mirarla.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero el estado actual de la pequeña le recordaban los últimos momentos de vida de alguien con quien alguna vez había sido muy feliz. Su pelo alborotado… en ella, rosa, en él… rojo; su rostro tan lleno de paz… en ella, la paz de tener un futuro, en él… la paz de la mismísima muerte… Su cuerpo inmóvil… en ella, cálido, por la sangre que corría bajo su piel, en él… frío, tan frío como el de una marioneta.

-Un pedazo de madera, un.- Se repetía una y otra vez tratando de convencerse de lo imposible, lo extrañaba, le hacía muchísima falta en su vida.

Otra vez sus ojos acuosos reposaron en el rostro de la pelirrosa. Ella lo había matado, le había arrancado lo más preciado que tenía. Entonces… ¿por qué no podía odiarla? Era incapaz de ello… talvez porque le daba la misma seguridad que sentía estando con él… tal vez era algo mas… pero siempre la misma pregunta, ¿por qué la había perdonado?

La respuesta no la encontró ni la iba a encontrar en tanto siguiese dando tantas vueltas, ahora ella estaba allí, frente a él, tan delicadamente frágil que podría romperse al mínimo toque… no importaba todo lo que aquel joven artista estuviese sufriendo, ahora ella era lo más importante, de eso no había duda.

Acercó una silla a la cama, se sentó y allí se quedó por unos cuantos minutos, mirando sus ojos cerrados, para no perderse del momento en que se abrieran.

'Ella estará bien'… ¿qué significaba eso? ¿en realidad lo estaría? Pero en todo caso…¿por qué lo sentía así? Era como si una parte de él gritase con toda su fuerza, temiendo, mientras la otra esperaba, paciente, sabiendo que todo mejoraría, ¿de dónde provenía esa calma? No era algo característico de él después de todo…

Tomó uno de los tantos papeles que Konan tenía en blanco y un lápiz, y escribió:

"Deidara… ¿me recuerdas?

Ella estará bien"

Miró el papel ahora escrito por un gran tiempo, recordando la letra con que esas mismas palabras fueron cuidadosamente escritas en su sueño, con una caligrafía tan prolija, tan familiar, tan…

-D-Deidara-san… Gracias…- Habló por fin la pequeña a su lado. El artista apartó rápidamente sus ojos del papel para encontrarse así con los de ella, unos verdes ojos apenas entreabiertos. Por un momento no fue capaz de hablar. Atónito, movía sus labios tratando de sacar alguna palabra de su boca, pero parecía que éstas se rehusaban. La miró fijo, una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro. Un líquido salado amenazaba con abandonar su mirada… imposible, ahora ella lo necesitaba más que nunca, debía mostrarse fuerte al respecto.

-Duele…-Gimoteó la muchacha frunciendo los ojos, casi provocándole un mini-infarto al rubio, que tan sensible estaba por los sucesos ocurridos.

Sin pensarlo tomó su mano y la sostuvo fuerte, ella respondió al tacto. Continuaron así por varios segundos, Sakura con su mirada perdida en la nada, y él con la suya perdida en esos ojos color jade.

-Estarás bien, un…-La pelirrosa cambió el sentido de su mirada, esta vez posándola en los ojos azules del artista.

-¿Tú crees?

-Lo se, Sakura…-Dicho esto le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.-Voy por Konan, ¿está bien? Tú quédate aquí, un.

-¿Dónde más, Deidara-san?- Inquirió con una media sonrisa, nublada por el inmenso dolor en su pecho.

-Kun…-Susurró el rubio volteándose a verla por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Ah?

-Deidara-kun, un.-La corrigió, a lo que ella soltó una corta risita, notoriamente ruborizada.

Deidara partió y Sakura se quedó totalmente sola en esas cuatro paredes. No pudo evitar pensar… pensar en él, su gran amor, parado en frente de ella , con esa sonrisa tan suya… tan irónica, y segundos después… atravesándola solo así y sin razón alguna, como si de una molestia se tratara… y es que ella siempre había sido una molestia para él, pero luego… ese rubio, el rubio que no la abandonó sino hasta hace unos minutos, y aún así la causa seguía siendo ella. Aquel rubio al que dejó totalmente solo frente al mundo, cuyo maestro había asesinado, pero que aún así no la odiaba. ¿Acaso sería el karma? ¿Acaso estaba destinada a sufrir lo mismo que Sasori? Eso podía ser cierto, merecía eso y más, pero otra cosa también era cierta, sobreviviría, por aquel rubio, para que no volviera a estar solo nunca más, para remediar el error que cometió. Sobreviviría por ese rubio… que la quería, ella lo sabía… y al que ella también quería, y mucho, pero que simplemente no sabía cómo demostrarlo… o no quería, porque quizás, sólo quizás y muy en el fondo, aún se sentía una molestia y temía que si demostraba aunque sea un poquitito de cariño la gente empezase a verla como Sasuke lo hacía, como una fastidio…

De todos modos eso no importaba ahora, saldría de esto lo más rápido posible, por su compañero, por su amigo…

"Sasori-sama… Ahora entiendo por qué razón se rehusaba a morir a toda costa aquel día… ¿era más que el simple hecho de ser inmortal, verdad? No se preocupe, voy a cuidar a Deidara aunque tenga que dejar mi vida en ello, tiene mi palabra…"

La puerta se abrió, dándole un pequeño sobresalto a la pelirrosa. Konan entró, seguida de Deidara, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al parecer el artista se había encargado de decirle a todos y cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki la gran noticia, porque cuando la puerta se cerró tras de sí varios pares de ojitos que esperaban poder entrar a verla quedaron mirando un punto fijo en la puerta ya cerrada.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado, Sakura.-Habló la mayor.-Veo que Deidara no estaba alucinando.

-¡Konan!-Respondió éste algo sonrojado, a lo que ambas kunoichis rieron.

-Konan-sama… arigato.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, fue Deidara quien te trajo hasta aquí en el momento justo.-Los ojos verdes de la menor cambiaron su dirección hacia un rubio que, a pesar de tener su vista clavaba en el suelo, cabizbajo, se lo notaba bastante sonrojado.-No sabes la suerte que tuviste…-Agregó cambiando el tema.- la perforación no llegó a rozar el pulmón, lo único grave fue la pérdida de sangre. Esto tomará menos de lo que pensaba, dentro de algunos días estarás recuperada, aunque por algún tiempo no te asignaremos a misiones de alto rango, necesitas descansar.

-Hai…

-Bien, yo regresaré donde Pain a ayudarlo, está muy ocupado reorganizando planes y todas esas cosas. Me pidió que te diga que vendrá a visitarte luego. Yo volveré al rato para ver como sigues.-Con esto de despidió y salió de la habitación, dando paso a la pequeña manada que esperaba de las puertas para afuera.

Entraron todos al mismo tiempo, atorándose en la puerta y haciendo que el espacio en la habitación se viera más reducido aún.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura?

-Estoy mejor, gracias, Itachi-San-Agradeció con una sonrisa.

-¡Sakura-San! ¡Tobi la extrañó mucho!-Vociferó éste abalanzándose sobre la pelirrosa, a lo que ésta puso una mueca de dolor: se había tirado sin precaución alguna sobre su herida.

-¡TOBI! ¡BAKA!-Deidara lo tomó del cuello de su capa y lo quitó de allí de un tirón.

-Tobi… yo también te extrañé.-Otra vez sonrió, pero ahora era como si su sonrisa fuera dirigida a un niño pequeño… después de todo eso era, o al menos aparentaba serlo.

-Ya me temía que ese Sasuke-kun no se tramaba nada bueno…-Comentó un híbrido bicolor brotando de la pared como por arte de magia.

-¡ZETSU, BASTARDO! ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE APAREZCAS ASI?! ¡ASUSTAS A TODOS, MALDITO!

-En realidad Hidan, a ti es al único a quien asusta con eso…-Bufó Kakuzu rodando los ojos con molestia, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del albino.

-Hagan silencio… parecen más animales que personas…

-¡MIRA QUIÉN LO DICE, NIÑO TIBURÓN!

-¡Hidan! Ya basta, Sakura necesita descansar, será mejor que nos retiremos.-Agregó el segundo inmortal tomando del cuello a su compañero para sacarlo de allí arrastrándolo. Increíblemente, para sorpresa de unos y para embolia de otros, el problemático menor no emitió queja alguna, dejándose arrastrar por el enmascarado.

-Nosotros también nos vamos.-Siguió el peliazul.

-Sakura, si necesitas algo solo pídelo.

-H-hai, arigato, Itachi-San.

-¡TOBI NO QUIERE IRSE! ¡TOBI QUIERE QUEDARSE!

-Tobi, puedes venir a jugar conmigo.-Dijo para sorpresa de los presentes la planta parlante, compadeciéndose de la mueca del rubio.

-¡SI, TOBI QUIERE JUGAR CON ZETSU-SAN!

-Pues vamos… Adiós chicos.

Así la sala quedó como en un principio, con solo dos personas dentro.

-¿Quieres algo? Hmm…

-No, gracias.

-¿Sabes? Konan dice que estarás bien en unas semanas.

-Eso es mucho tiempo…

-Es mejor que estar muerto…-Suspiró el artista para sí, sin intenciones de ser escuchado por la ojiverde, aunque ésta lo oyó de todos modos. Un silencio incómodo reinó en la sala por algunos segundos, ninguno se animaba a hablar; él porque sabía que ella había escuchado, y ella, porque sabía que en la mente del rubio se repetía una y otra vez una sola imagen: cierto pelirrojo, de ojos canela, pronunciando las palabras que más lastimaban a ese rubio… "No te preocupes, Deidara. Yo soy eterno, viviré por siempre."

Y sin embargo lo dejó, esa misma tarde, causando un gran vacío en el interior del menor, abandonándolo… No voluntariamente, claro… el no podía morir, el no quería morir.

-Tienes razón…-Susurró finalmente la menor.-Gracias por salvarme.-Al escuchar estas palabras el rubio ladeó la cabeza, como despertando de una pesadilla.

-No digas eso… eres mi compañera, tu harías lo mismo por mi, hmm.

-No dudes de ello… ¿Sabes? Mi chakra está más que en orden.-El ojiazul hizo una mueca desentendida. Ella inmediatamente posicionó su mano sobre el área dañada y comenzó a curarse.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sé de estas cosas, no te preocupes.

El proceso tardó un poco, pero al cabo de unos cuantos minutos la kunoichi estaba totalmente curada.

-Genial…-Susurró el mayor asombrado.-Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo.

-Mmm… no lo se, se necesita mucho control de chakra…

-¡Vamos! ¡Di que si, por favor!-Insistió meciendo el brazo de su compañera.

-Debería pensarlo…

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

-Está bien.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mi ternuraza!

-Es ternura, ¡Baka!- Gritó propinándole a su analfabeto compañero una paliza.

-Sakura… eso duele, hmm.

-De todas formas…-Añadió cambiando el tema.-te propongo un trato.

-¿Ah?-La cara de dolor del rubio cambió por una de total intriga.

-Yo te enseñaré ninjutsu médico, pero a cambio tienes que enseñarme tus explosiones.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Esa es mi esencia, mi estética! ¡Solo yo puedo hacerlo, es lo que me hace especial!

-Eso no es cierto, tienes muchas otras cosas, pero en ese caso, el ninjutsu médico también es mi esencia, es lo que me distingue de todos aquí, sin eso ya no sería especial…

-Tu no entiendes…

-¿Ah?

-¡Tienes que enseñármelo!

-¡Enséñame tú tus explosiones también!

-¡Es diferente!

-¡¿Qué es diferente?! ¡¿Acaso quieres quitarme lo único bueno de mi?!

-¡Que no es eso, te digo!

-¡¿Entonces qué es?! ¡¿Lo quieres para fanfarronear delante de todos los demás, es eso?!

-¡NO QUIERO QUE EL ALMA SE ME SALGA DEL CUERPO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE TE VEA ASI!-Sacudiéndola fuertemente.- ¡NO QUIERO QUE TERMINES IGUAL QUE ÉL, ¿ENTIENDES?!- Los ojos del rubio se empaparon y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.- No quiero perderte a ti también…-Deshizo el agarre de los hombros de la pelirrosa y se levantó de la silla. –Voy a traer algo de comer, hmm.

-Deidara…- Éste cerró la puerta tras de sí.

No tardó tanto en regresar a la habitación, esta vez con una bandeja con dos tazones de ramen en ella.

-Deidara… lo siento, yo…

-No importa, ya pasó, Sakura.- Esa voz...esa indiferencia… ya las había escuchado antes… "Sigues siendo una molestia, Sakura.", aquellas palabras la habían lastimado en ese entonces, pero éstas le dolían el triple… ahora la misma indiferencia que recibía de Sasuke venía de parte del rubio que no dejó de preocuparse por ella. Se sentía la peor basura del mundo, pero nada podía hacer, lo hecho hecho está. Sonrió irónicamente, provocando el desentendimiento del menor. Luego su cara tomó un semblante melancólico.-Sakura…-Esta vez aquel nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios retomó toda su calidez.-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó dejando la bandeja a un lado y sentándose a su lado.

-No importa, siempre lo hago…

-¿Ah?

-Siempre lo arruino todo.-Una lágrima abandonó sus verdes ojos.-Deberías acostumbrarte…

-Sakura…-Inmediatamente se pegó a su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos.- Perdóname… fui yo quien te trató mal… Pero tienes que entender, necesito que me enseñes…

-Lo se, lo haré…

-Gracias, hmm. Ahora toma, come. –Dijo separándose de ella y alcanzándole un tazón.

-Gracias, Deidara-Kun. –Este respondió con una sonrisa.- Mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento, ¿está bien?

-Hai.

-Mmm… está muy rico, ¿otra vez se lo sacaste a Hidan?

-Eso quisiera ese maldito bastardo…-Balbuceó por lo bajo.-No, esto lo preparó Kisame para nosotros.

-…

-Oye, no es tan malo como parece.

-Es difícil de creer luego de que quiso matarte.

-Es un poco frío, eso es todo.

-De todas formas, cocina delicioso. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… siempre que me traes algo de comer nunca lo hoces tu, ¿acaso no cocinas?

-Etto… ejem… he tenido… problemas, si así se les puede llamar.

-¿Pulverizar las ollas es uno de ellos?-Agregó irónicamente.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Tengo contactos…

-¡HIDAAAANN!

-En realidad no, fue Kakuzu.

-¿Ah? Es mentira, Kakuzu no anda chismoseando por los rincones como ese bastardo religioso.

-No, pero si tuvo que comprar una nueva olla, y no estaba del mejor humor exactamente…-El semblante divertido de la pelirrosa cambió a uno mas serio.-Deidara…

-S-¿si?

-Tengo que enseñarte a cocinar.

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no!

-Buen día, Sakura, Deidara.-Una voz de ultratumba resonó de repente en esas cuatro paredes, asustando a los presentes.

-Buen día, Pain Sama.-Respondieron ambos al unísono.

-Sakura, me dijo Konan que estás algo mejor, ¿cómo te sientes?

-De hecho ya estoy curada.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Es Ninja Médico, después de todo.-Interrumpió Deidara.

-Me alegro de que así sea. Itachi y Kisame irán por el Hachibi mañana por la mañana, luego iremos todos en busca del Kyubi, prepárense.

-Pain-Sama…

-¿Si?

-Quiero pedirle un favor…

-Dime.

-Déjenos ir con Itachi y Kisame, por favor.-Ambos hombres miraron a la kunoichi con intriga.

-¿Acaso no crees que sean capaces de hacerlo ellos?

-No es eso… últimamente los problemas de la viste de Itachi están empeorando, y cuando eso pasa Kisame hace todo para ayudarlo, bajando su guardia al máximo. Si surge algún inconveniente en la pelea correrán un alto riesgo. Es mejor que yo esté allí para cuidar de Itachi si algo pasa, y así Deidara podrá ayudar a Kisame con la captura.

-Sakura, no quiero que te sobreesfuerces, ¿te sientes preparada para ir?

-Si, Pain-Sama.

-Está bien entonces, confío en que los cuatro darán lo mejor de sí.

-Arigato, Pain-Sama.-El usuario del rin'negan abandonó la habitación. Inmediatamente Deidara volteó a ver de lleno a su compañera.

-¿Estás loca? No puedes ir ahora, es muy rápido.

-Deidara, ya estoy en las condiciones perfectas para ir, confía en mi.

-Pero mañana ibas a enseñarme ninjutsu médico.

-Lo se, pero deberá esperar. Deidara, son nuestros compañeros.

-…

-Si algo pasa se que cuidarás de mi, no te hace falta el ninjutsu.

-Eso creo…

-Y si algo pasa yo cuidaré de ti… tampoco quiero perderte, Deidara-Kun.-Dijo esto de la forma en que alguna vez soñó con decírselo a Sasuke. Abrazó al rubio de la forma en que sólo a él abrazaba, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor, aspirando ese aroma a arcilla que tanto le gustaba. Se sentía en casa, y quizás, sólo quizás, ya no se sentía una molestia.

"Gracias, a todos."

"Sasori-Sama, no olvide lo que le prometí."

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llega este cap, espero les haya gustado!**

**No duden en dejar reviews, eso realmente me apoya a seguir.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

_Deidara-San_


	9. Aqui estoy, ya no solo ESTÁS (REEDITADO)

**Volví! Primero, les pido sinceras disculpas por la tardanza... estuve muy ocupada últimamente...**

**Ahora bien, este cap es algo especial, espero les guste... :)**

**Ah! Y una pequeña advertencia: Este cap tiene alguito de YAOI jijijiji :3 si no les gusta pueden omitirlo, ya que no es parte esencial de la historia. :)**

**19/8: Reeditado!**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Estoy aquí, ya no estás solo.

Junto con el día, la misión comenzó. Los cuatro akatsukis se encontraban volando hacia su destino en pájaros de arcilla hechos por Deidara. Este último iba junto a Sakura, mientras que Kisame e Itachi volaban en otra ave a su lado.

Todos parecían muy concentrados en sus propios pensamientos, sobre todo el peliazul, que recordaba con cierta nostalgia las palabras que Konan le dirigió la noche anterior, así como también lo que sucedió después.

-Flashback-

Él se encontraba en su habitación cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, era ella, y no se la veía nada bien.

-Konan… ¿Ocurrió algo?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.- Al terminar de entrar la pelivioleta, la puerta se cerró, dejándolos a solas. Ella empezó.

-Pain me pidió que te informe que hubo algunos cambios en la misión de mañana. Irán con Sakura y Deidara.- El tiburón abrió la boca, intentando decir algo, pero la kunoichi se le adelantó.-No te preocupes, ella asegura estar en condiciones para ir.-Luego de agregar esto, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento. Konan esperaba la pregunta obvia.

-¿Por qué?

-En caso de que surja algún problema durante la pelea.

-¿Por qué?

-…

-Hemos tenido miles de problemas antes, y los hemos solucionado sin ayuda de nadie más. ¿Por qué de repente necesitamos compañía?- La menor suspiró pesadamente.

-Por Itachi.- Al oír esto al tiburón se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que el Uchiha estaba mal, pero así había estado siempre, y siempre supo manejarlo… ¿Qué rayos pasaba, entonces? ¿Qué tantas cosas no sabía aún?

-Konan…

-…

-Dime…

-Hace algunos días atrás, Sakura examinó a Itachi…

-…

-No tiene cura.- El tiburón tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de calmar las emociones que por tanto tiempo había sepultado, y que ahora removían la tierra de las tumbas, en un esfuerzo desesperado por ver la luz.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Konan?- ¿Acaso no era obvio? Sabía con exactitud lo que eso significaba, pero aún así quería oírlo de ella. No emitiría emoción alguna hasta no estar totalmente seguro. La kunoichi miró directamente al piso, sabiendo la tormenta que se avecinaba.

-… Lo está consumiendo… su tiempo de vida aún no es exacto, pero…- De repente se vió a algunos centímetros del piso, pegada a la pared. Su respiración se dificultaba, después de todo, él la estaba tomando del cuello.

-¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE!?

-K-Kisame… c-cálmate…- No debió haber dicho esto, ya que sólo aumentó la desesperación del peliazul, afianzando su agarre.

-¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDA NO ME LO DIJISTE, KONAN!?

-K-kisame…- No había forma, él no soltaba su cuello, y sabía que no lo haría si utilizaba las palabras.

Algunos pedazos de papel se desprendieron de su capa, y en un ágil movimiento se clavaron en el brazo del tiburón. Funcionó, él pareció reaccionar, dejándola libre.

Konan cayó de rodillas al piso, con una mano masajeaba su cuello, mientras trataba de recobrar su respiración normal.

Kisame le dio la espalda, ignorando totalmente el estado de la menor. Estaba triste, completamente enfurecido, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía culpar a nadie de esto.

-Konan.. Llamó en el tono más seco que su garganta le permitió.

-…

-¿Él lo sabe?

-Si.

Apenas la respuesta llegó a sus oídos, el mayor salió disparado por la puerta en busca de una, y sólo una habitación en especial. Sabía que lo encontraría allí.

La sangre le hervía. Era el colmo, ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo haberse guardado todo? ¿Acaso no eran compañeros? "¿¡ACASO NO SOY TU MALDITO AMIGO, ITACHI?!"

Abrió la puerta de aquella habitación sin golpear primero. Allí estaba, recostado en su cama, tan calmo como siempre, con esa mirada tan fría…

-Kisame.- Le habló al peliazul, quien no se había movido del umbral de la puerta.

-¿No pensabas decirme?- El nudo en su garganta comenzaba a dolerle, pero de ninguna forma iba a permitir que su voz se quebrara, ya habría tiempo suficiente para ello. En cuanto a la pregunta, al oírla el pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero en una fracción de segundo la mueca ya había desaparecido. Se sentó en la cama.

-Entonces ya lo sabes…

-…

La mirada del espadachín se posaba sobre él de una manera tan fría, tan indiferente… Itachi vio odio por primera vez en sus ojos. Ya su mirada no se diferenciaba de la del resto de la gente… no lo soportó; y es que se dio cuenta del error que cometió, le había ocultado algo importantísimo, había tirado por la borda toda la confianza que el espadachín depositó en él.

De repente se sintió tan solo... ¿por qué?, siempre había estado solo, después de todo, ¿acaso no era así? Pero esa sensación fue diferente, no solo era soledad lo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, sino también un vacío interminable, sin fondo. Ahora realmente lo había perdido todo, y por primera vez en años, no fue capaz de soportarlo.

-Vete…- Articuló con un hilo de voz. El tiburón pareció no hacer caso. -¡VETE!

Haciendo caso omiso a su pedido, éste se adentró aún más en su habitación, y no es que quisiera provocarlo, sino que nunca lo había visto así. No importa lo que pasaba, Itachi nunca, pero nunca deshacía su mirada gélida. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así?

-Ita…-

-¡QUE TE VALLAS, MALDITA SEA!- El tiburón se preocupó, su compañero estaba totalmente fuera de sí, su respiración parecía acelerada, sus ojos completamente abiertos, sus puños cerrados, amenazando con golpearlo. Aun así, el peliazul no se movió.

Al no ver respuesta alguna, el menor se abalanzó sobre él. Sus brazos comenzaron a agitarse frenéticamente, pero sus ataques no eran precisos, como si no tuviera control sobre su propio cuerpo. Kisame se quedó atónito, nunca vio esa reacción en él, y no sabía qué hacer, por lo que sólo se limitó a esquivar sus ataques repetidas veces.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo a Itachi? Y de todas formas, ¿no era él quien tenía que estar reaccionando así ahora? Algo andaba mal en todo esto...

Seguía esquivando golpe tras golpe, mientras en su mente se formulaba un sin fin de preguntas. Hubiese querido tomarlo por los hombros y zamarrearlo hasta que deje su histérica actuación a un lado... hubiese querido ser él quien esté gritando a todo pulmón, desahogando en largos ríos de insultos todo el dolor que se apoderaba de su pecho a causa del inevitable destino de su amigo... hubiese querido tantas cosas... pero la realidad es que su cuerpo no le concedió ninguno de esos deseos, limitándolo a esquivar los ataques del menor, sin ser capaz de responder siquiera.

Esta escena continuó por algunos minutos en los que el tiburón parecía no haber terminado de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo que vino después terminó de desconcertarlo.

El pelinegro comenzó a gritar, más fuerte esta vez, y con cada alarido parecía desgarrársele la garganta.

-¡MALDITO! ¡VETE! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO VERTE! ¡VETE!- Kisame apretó los dientes. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

De repente, y como por arte de magia, todo el caos pareció disolverse en el aire. De un segundo para otro ya no había más gritos ni tentativas de ataque. El menor se quedó estático frente a su compañero, con los ojos completamente abiertos. En éstos parecía estar amontonándose gran cantidad de líquido… ¿llorar?... ¿realmente iba a llorar?

El _tib__urón_ no tuvo tiempo de contestarse la pregunta, algo lo sacó de ese pensamiento.

Un grito. Un horrible y desgarrador grito, lleno de dolor, lleno de miedo.

Itachi cayó de rodillas al frío suelo. Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro y su cuerpo tembloroso parecía que se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento.

-I-Itachi…- Fue lo único que atinó a decir el peliazul, tratando de salir de su estado de shock. El nombrado levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Lo que Kisame vio le rompió el corazón, el que no sabía que tenía sino hasta ese momento. Allí estaba él, de rodillas, sus ojos rojos producto de las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir continuamente de éstos, su pelo alborotado y su cuerpo tan dejado… Parecía tener miedo, no, tenía miedo, definitivamente, pero, ¿a qué?...

-K-Kisa-me…- Pronunció su nombre en un tono casi inaudible, pero que el peliazul percibió al instante. Casi por inercia se acercó a él y se arrodilló, quedando a su altura. Lo que escuchó a continuación le heló el alma. -¿M-me odias…?

Los ojos del menor se clavaron en los suyos, esperando... ¡Claro que no lo odiaba! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Acaso le había demostrado eso alguna vez?

-Itachi… no… yo no podría odiarte… - Las lágrimas del pelinegro cayeron de sus ojos con mas fuerza, pero éstos reflejaban el gran alivio que la respuesta había provocado en su ser.

-No… no te vallas… no… me dejes….- El peliazul detuvo su respiración por un momento. ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuán lastimado estaba aquel hombre? ¿Cuánto miedo tenía? ¿Cuántas lágrimas se guardó en toda su vida? Ahora lo sabía, ahora comprendía el sufrimiento de aquel humano que parecía un niño asustado de un monstruo llamado vida.

Instantáneamente lo rodeó con sus brazos, presionándolo más contra su pecho.

-Nunca…

Luego de unos minutos Itachi, que al fin había podido tranquilizarse, se separó sólo un poco de su amigo, lo suficiente como para poder verlo a la cara, pero aún sin soltar el agarre.

-Kisame... perdón...- El tiburón soltó una risa divertida, y el ojinegro no pudo comprender por qué. -¿Qué es lo gracioso?- Preguntó retomando su usual mirada amenazante, lo que causó mas gracia al peliazul.

-Primero, que no tienes por qué pedir perdón. Y segundo: ya deja de poner esa cara, idiota, ya no funcionará conmigo.-Le dijo esto último en un tono divertido, causando un leve sonrojo en el menor.

Los segundos pasaron y ellos seguían mirando cada uno en los ojos del otro, pero nuevamente Itachi pareció entristecerse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-...

-Dime...

-Eres lo único que tengo...-Kisame abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ese comentario era lo último que esperaba que saliera de su boca, pero, después de todo, no era nada más que la verdad: no tenía más amigos que él, y su único familiar lo odiaba con todo su ser. Era cierto, en estos momentos él era lo único que le quedaba.

-Mejor, eso significa que te tengo sólo para mí.-El pelinegro frunció el ceño, sin comprender a lo que el mayor se refería, pero su semblante cambió completamente cuando, de un segundo a otro, sintió sus labios en los suyos.

Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, correspondiendo al beso. El peliazul dirigió una de sus manos hasta su rostro, posándola sobre éste en una suave caricia.

Los ojos de Itachi se humedecieron nuevamente, y una lágrima escapó de ellos, llegando hasta su boca. Inevitablemente Kisame pudo sentirla, y entonces, sin separarse ni un milímetro de los labios del otro, le susurró:

-Ya no llores... por favor... no estás solo.

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Que te quedarás conmigo hasta que-

No pudo terminar la oración debido a que Kisame se separó de él en forma brusca.

-No pienses en decirlo siquiera, o te golpearé hasta que no puedas moverte.-La seriedad en su rostro hizo que un escalofrío corriera por la espalda de Itachi. Lo decía en serio, no había duda de ello.

-Pero...

-Te dije que te calles.

-El hecho de que no quieras oírlo, no significa que no vaya a pasar, Kisame...

-No va a pasar.

-No puedes evitarlo...

-Lo evitaré, créeme.

-¿Cómo lo harás? No puedes evitar la muerte de una persona...

-Simplemente lo haré.

-Por mucho que quieras, eso no es más que un deseo... a mi también me gustaría poder hacerlo realidad, pero...

-Entonces te cumpliré ese deseo, te mantendré con vida cueste lo que cueste.

-¡No puedes hacerlo! ¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes!? ¡Estos ojos van a matarme en cualquier momento!

-¡Entonces te los quitaré! -Itachi se quedó atónito frente a esa respuesta. -Te arrancaré esos malditos ojos que tienes... y te daré los míos, si eso impide que sigas sufriendo...

-Kisame...

-No los necesito, después de todo... el tenerte a ti es más que suficiente...

-Kisame...

-Y si no puedo impedirlo... entonces... moriré contigo.

Esta vez fue el pelinegro quien encerró entre sus brazos a su amigo... si es que podían seguir llamándose amigos.

También fue él quien posó sus labios contra los del otro, en un segundo beso cargado de sentimientos... de dolor... pero también de alegría.

-Kisame...

-¿Si?

-Quédate conmigo esta noche... por favor...

-No.

-...

-Me quedaré contigo siempre.

Se abrazaron aún con más fuerza, prometiéndose a sí mismos siempre estar el uno junto al otro, sin importar lo que pase.

* * *

**Bien, es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado!**

**Gracias por leer :D**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

_Deidara-San_**  
**


End file.
